Baby Stark
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post CACW. Minor Spoilers. "This is why you called me? This is not an international incident, Stark this is a baby!" Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, and not father material. When his baby is practically left on his doorstep he has no idea what to do, thankfully the Avengers are there to lend a helping hand. Daddy!Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tony Stark knew for a fact that he never wanted kids. Don't get him wrong, he thought that kids were cute when they weren't crying or spitting all over the place. And he would have been happy to have played the role of godfather if it meant that he could buy said kid expensive trinkets.

But being a father? That had never really been high on his to do list, not to mention that he hadn't had an exactly warm childhood and even though he had, had a lot of flings he had never meet anyone he had wanted to have kids with.

Except maybe Pepper.

But Pepper was gone and it was time that Tony accepted things as they were because chances were that she was never coming back. Tony let out a grimaced as he took a sip of his drink.

Talk about ironic, this time last year he had still been with Pepper and the rest of the Avengers had been here fooling around, laughing, and drinking. Now Pepper had dumped him and the only Avengers that were still on his side were Vision and Rhodey.

He hated to admit this, but even after the whole fight about the accords and the fact that Steve had hidden the fact that his friend had killed his parents, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the star spangle banner. He still had cap's shield around in the tower somewhere and he wondered if he shouldn't FedEx to him. Not to mention that even though Rogers had sent him a phone to contact the Avengers he still wasn't 100% certain that he wanted to use it, especially since Tony was still feeling a bit guilty that they had been trapped in a floating prison because of them, even thought it had been General Ross that had, had them imprisoned.

He really was alone and his heart throb at the thought. He hated this lonely feeling and he hated that it had become so familiar. He heard the doorbell ring and Vision appeared passing through walls like he always seemed to be. Tony saw him fidgeting. He had been in a depressing mood ever since Wanda had left. Apparently he had the hots for Maximoff. "Mr. Stark there is a visitor at the door. Shall I greet them?"

"No, I'll do it," Tony said with a sigh. Vison still had a tendency to freak people out and humans interest him a little too much, also he needed to work on personal space. He put down his glass of whisky and used the elevator to get to the bottom floor of the tower. He opened the door and a saw a tall, blond woman wearing a long overcoat and holding a baby that couldn't be more than four or five months old. The baby had black, little curls and big blue eyes, and was wearing pink pajamas. "Sorry, I don't have time for Girls Scouts today."

The blond threw him a smile that was less than amused. "Goody, I don't either." She pushed the door open and came carrying the infant along with her. "God, you don't remember. How fantastic, I guess I should have known, unless you're Pepper Potts you're just another hot piece of ass in Tony Stark's bed."

"I would correct you, but it is the truth, no offense," he squinted at the woman. He had seen her before that had been for sure, they must have meet a little while after he and Pepper had broken up and Tony had gone into some type of mourning. "We've meet in Paris- "

"London." The woman said flatly. "I'm Lina. Carolina? Forget it, you don't remember."

"Of course I do," Tony lied. "You look the same."

Lina threw him a dirty look. "Really? Because the last time we saw each other I was a hot blond in a mini dress who was being asked to dance by none other than a Mr. Tony Stark and the next thing I know I'm in bed with him and the next morning you disappear before breakfast."

Tony shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of breakfast so- "

Lina smirked. "Cute because I'm not a big fan of three months later peeing on a pregnancy stick and finding myself pregnant with America's playboy billionaire baby."

Tony blinked and it took him a moment to catch up as he looked from the baby in Lina's arms and then back to Lina. "Wait, are you saying that- "

"Congratulations," Lina said dryly as she put the baby in Tony's stunned arms. "You have a daughter. Ivy meet your father. Tony meet Ivy Colette Stark. Your daughter."

"No," Tony said as he finally seemed to recuperate himself. "This, this infant is not my daughter." But it was hard to miss the fact that both of them had the same dark hair.

Lina dugged into her purse and pulled out a couple of papers. "This is her birth certificate and a copy of my DNA, if you want to do a paternity test. Be my guess, but it would be rather pointless."

Tony frowned as Ivy started squirming in his arms. "What do you want? Child support? Because- "

"I could care less about money," Lina said flatly as she grabbed her cell phone. "I want my freedom back, I'm too young to be tied down to a baby, besides I've had her for sixth months, I think it's time that she spent some time with her daddy. Good luck Tony."

Tony's eyes grew wide as he watched as Lina departed from the Stark Mansion with her hips moving to the side and towards the exit while Tony was still holding Ivy.

Tony looked at her and Ivy stared back at him with confused eyes. She started whimpering and Tony started panicking. "Wait, come back! Lina, I'll give you money, I'll give you whatever you want, just take her away."

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes, Vision?"

"May I ask why there's an infant on the couch." Vision said as they stared at Ivy who had been crying nonstop ever since Lina had left.

"Apparently, she's mine," Tony said as he stared at the crying infant. "I'm having FRIDAY run a paternity test just to make sure. Please, please don't cry, please. I'll give you everything you want, money, jewelry?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you would hold her, sir." Vision said. "That is the way that human infants are soothed."

"Oh, right," Tony said awkwardly as he picked her up. He was just glad that this time she wasn't moving. How the hell was he supposed to calm down a crying kid? He doubted that Howard himself had ever carried him. It had always been nannies and Maria. He relaxed slightly when he saw that Ivy had stopped crying. "Oh, thank god Vision you're a genius."

Vision looked pleased with himself. "Well, I don't know about that sir, but it's good to have vast knowledge."

"Sir," FRIDAY said. "I have the results of your paternity test. It is 99.99% sure that you are the father of Ivy Colette Stark. Currently five months and three days old."

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh, shit, oh shit! How the hell did this happen?" Tony screeched once Friday had given him the news that he was indeed the father of Ivy Stark. He had never in a million years had planned to have kids, let alone have one of his exes abandoned his baby practically on his doorstep.

When Tony started cursing, Ivy started crying even harder, which didn't help Tony's irritation. "Shut up! I'm sorry, I mean-please, pretty please stop crying! What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked Vision. "Why won't she stop crying?"

"Perhaps she needs to be fed. Feeding her should calm down her irritation." Vision said as he looked at the baby curiously. The crying didn't seem to bother him. Tony nodded, food why hadn't he thought of that before?

"FRIDAY, do we have anything in this house for a baby?" Tony doubted it, ever since the Avengers had left, he had not exactly stack up on supplies. He probably had only a few twinkies, coffee, and some whisky left.

"No sir," Friday said. "Babies like Miss Stark need formula and specialize baby food. There is a supermarket around the corner. Which should supply your needs." Tony could have kissed FRIDAY. He was that happy and he needed an excuse to get out of the house before all the crying finally drove him mad.

He grabbed his wallet and told Vision. "I'll go get it, you stay here with Ivy."

Vision looked surprised at the request. "Me stay with her? Are you sure, sir?" Vision looked uncomfortable. "I have never dealt with an infant before."

"You will be perfect," Tony said sounding distracted. "And whatever you need FRIDAY and Dummy can help you." Without another look back, Tony exited the tower and felt relief when he felt the cool air on his face.

Maybe everything that had happened had been a bad dream, he went towards the corner street and went inside the brightly lit supermarket. He went towards one of the workers, a skinny boy wearing a bright red vest. "Hey, Super Mario where can I find the baby food."

The boy pointed down the aisle. "On the third aisle, and actually my name is Chad- "

"Yeah, thanks."

He went towards the third aisle only to find hundreds of baby things ranging from diapers, bottles, pacifiers, powdered milk, and hundreds of jars of baby food. Tony frowned, how the hell was he supposed to pick just one? And what was the difference? All of them looked the same?

He spotted a middle age woman stacking diapers. "Um, excuse me I need baby food like now. Like milk and those jar things and cereal-wait she doesn't have teeth she'll choke on the damn things."

The woman chuckled. "First baby, huh? Don't worry dear I will help you along the way. First you're going to need some powdered milk, just pour warm water in a bottle and they should be good to go."

"Ok," Tony went towards the powdered milk, but he saw dozens of them on the shelves. All with bright colors and happy bears and sheep printed on them. Tony also saw words like gluten free and different brands and milk alternatives. "Um, which one should I get?"

"How old is your baby?"

How old did Friday say she was? "Um, she's on the short side."

The woman frowned. "You don't know how old your baby is? Men." She continued. "Is she talking? Is she crawling."

"No, wait, she's five months," Tony blurted out. "Now which one should I get? This one?" he choose the most expensive one he saw.

The woman nodded. "Oh, that's one good. Have you bought that one before? Is she allergic to milk?"

Tony frowned. "How do you know if she's allergic?"

The woman laugh. "She vomits all over you."

Tony held back a groan, "Great, very nice, so what other baby things do I need?"

* * *

Vision was holding Ivy while at the same time floating, and while it had eased her crying a bit she was still sniffling. He was trying to rock her to sleep, but Ivy seemed to have become distracted by Vision's sweater vest. The door opened and Tony came in carrying dozens of bags. "Can you believe how much crap babies need? Formulas and bottles and pacifiers. Oh, you calm her down, good. Let me just get her, her bottle." He grabbed one of the containers of milk. "Ok, the lady at the store said that I needed to heat this up with water." He put on the tea kettle and waiting patiently for the bottle to warm up and then poured the water inside the bottle with the powdered milk.

"Here you go, Mr. Stark."

"I'll give you 1000 dollars if you feed her."

Vision squirmed. "She moves around too much; I don't want to drop her."

He frowned. "Fine," Ivy settled in Tony arms and he placed the bottle in between her lips and Ivy began drinking it eagerly. Tony relaxed. "There you go, squirt."

Ivy finished her bottle and Tony awkwardly began rocking her to sleep. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was better than nothing. Ivy began closing her eyes as she slowly fell asleep. Hallelujah.

"You did that marvelously, sir," Vision said impressed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited. We're not keeping her. FRIDAY, I need you to do a background check on Carolina. Figure out where is she, while I get Ivy to bed."

* * *

Tony placed Ivy in the middle of his bed, careful not to wake her. He made a mental note to go and buy a crib first thing tomorrow morning as well as some clothes. Ivy had already ruined the pajama set that she had arrived in, oh and he needed to get diapers.

After closing the door behind him he reached towards the cell phone that Steve had given him. He dialed on Natasha's number though he doubted that the red head agent would answer. "Hello?" Steve was the one that answered. Tony hesitated. "Tony, is that you? Answer, please."

"Where's Natasha?" Tony demanded. "This is her phone."

"She's asleep." Steve said. "Can I help you with anything?"

Tony hesitated. There was no way that he was going to tell Mr. Star Spangle Banner that he had a child. He probably wouldn't stand the shock. "Just tell Natasha to come and only Natasha tell her that it's an emergency."

"An emergency?" Steve wondered. "What kind? Where is it? We want to help you, Tony."

"An international kind," he fibbed. He was sure that Carolina was Spanish or Greek or something. "Just hurry and only Natasha, Rogers."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews and amazing feedback. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so if you have any suggestions I am happy to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What do you mean he said international emergency?" Natasha demanded later that morning after she had returned from her jog only to be greeted by Steve to say that Tony had left a "message" about an "international" emergency. Of course Tony would pick on the following morning after Natasha had finally gotten a good night's sleep.

It seemed that everyone was on edge especially in the tiny space they had been forced to be in, in the first place not to mention with the government breathing down their back. Natasha would be lying if she said she wasn't getting itchy feet to run away to Europe or somewhere far away where General Ross couldn't get them.

She had been about to mention this to Steve before he had told her about the whole Stark emergency. She and Tony had parted off in good terms, not as friends mind you because Natasha had betrayed him, but he had seemed generally concern when he had warned her that the government would be tracing them. Still Natasha, couldn't help but thinking. What if this is a trap.

She shook her head, no Tony was a lot of things, but he wouldn't send her into the lion's mouth if he could avoid it. She turned back to Steve. "And he didn't say anything else? Anything at all?"

Steve shook his head, frowning. "Nothing besides it's an international emergency and that he needed you. The call came from the cell phone I gave him so I guess it's not a trap. Besides I don't think Stark it's on General Ross' side anymore. The call also came from New York, so I'm guessing it's in the tower. So it's safe enough."

"Or maybe Tony is trying to lure us back into his web one by one," Clint said dryly. "Wouldn't be the first time he lied to save his own ass."

"What if it is something though," Sam said. "After everything that has happened, if we can prevent it, we will feel much better about it. I know Stark, he's proud he wouldn't call Natasha if it wasn't an emergency."

Scott shrugged. "But why would he want only Natasha, no offense but you're an assassin, a spy."

"And I could still kick all of your asses." Natasha said as she turned back to Steve. "So he didn't say anything at all."

Steve shrugged. "Not a word, but Nat if you go it would be too risky."

"I know." Natasha said, "But call it a bad feeling, Stark could have thrown me to the wolves and he didn't even after I betrayed him. I'm going to take my chances and head back to New York. I'll buy a wig, get some fake passports."

"Wait," Clint said. "There is another place. The farm, with Laura and the kids- "

Natasha shook her head. "No, it's too risky, I won't bring danger anywhere near your family Clint, besides if General Ross- "

Clint interrupted her, a small smile on his face. "Oh come on Nat, both Laura and Fury are smarter than that. Laura still has the house under her maiden name and Fury made sure that the address wasn't anywhere in SHIELD papers. We can all go see what this international incident is, I can go hug my family, and we can all solve the mess that Stark dragged us along this time."

"Are you sure that you want to take this risk, Clint? I know it's asking a lot."

Clint nodded. "I'm sure. Just tell Stark to keep a low profile or I will kill him myself."

* * *

Tony pulled out his Avengers phone when it started beeping. Yes, it was a text from Natasha.

 **Black Widow:** Meet me at Hawkeyes' farm. Keep a low profile. This better be good, Stark or I swear I will make death look like sweet release.

Tony relaxed trying to ignore the squirming infant that was currently on his bed. He had been trying to put on a diaper, but he imagine he must have bought the wrong size because it kept slipping. Tony finally just gave up and held up the diaper with lots of duct tape.

"Pack your bags, Vision we're going to the Barton family farm." He reached for a brown and white woolly coat. He had sent Vision out for baby clothes since Carolina had only left Ivy with the pajamas that she had soiled about three minutes after being left with Tony. He had sent out Vision because he couldn't bear the thought of a bunch of middle age women cooing over the fact that he was buying baby clothes, he had just given Vision his credit card and told him to buy anything.

To which the result being Tony being handed clothes about two sizes too big and mostly boy clothes with pictures of sports or elephants which lead to a five-minute lecture form Tony saying that baby girl clothes were usually pink and fluffy with ballerina and unicorns.

Tony had chosen the most unisex clothes that he could find a brown and white woolly coat and a pair of white woolly pants. "Why are we going there?"

"Nat's coming," Tony said as he started filling out one of his briefcases with pacifiers, diapers, and bottles. "I told her that this was an emergency."

Vision raised an eyebrow. "Did you specify what kind of emergency it was?"

"No," Tony admitted. "But I'm sure she'll understand. She was all over Barton's kids and Ivy is cute when she's not screaming or crying."

"I doubt she will see it that way, sir."

* * *

Clint could feel his muscle relaxing as Steve parked the car in front of his family farm and he could feel himself smiling for the first time after everything. All of the Avengers had come to help Stark with his emergency though Wanda and Scott had come somewhat grudgingly. "I'm home."

Steve smiled as the redhead agent exited. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Natasha said as they started walking towards the farm quietly. Clint had warned them that he wanted to surprise his family.

"Mommy, can I hold her next. She's so cute, she looks like a doll!" Lila Barton squealed.

"No, Lila sweetheart she's too small and she's fussy right now. Now don't be so loud, you'll wake Mr. Stark poor thing he's so tired."

"Mom, um why is um, Vision, a different color?"

"Cooper!" Laura scolded. "I'm sorry Mr. Vision."

"Please do not concern yourself Mrs. Barton, I'm used to it. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Laura responded. "No, thank you. I can't believe Nathaniel is already a toddler I miss them when they're babies and Ivy is such a cutie; her daddy is a very lucky man."

The Avengers exchanged confused looks as Clint pushed the door open and saw Stark sleeping on his couch, Vision looking uncomfortable, and Laura was holding a stranger's baby. Lila was glued to her mother while Copper was with Nathaniel playing with his blocks. "Daddy!" Lila squealed as she hugged him. "You're back are you going to take us water skiing."

"Sure, honey," Clint said. "Um, Laura honey nice to see you too and I know this isn't much of a greeting, but whose baby are you holding."

Laura shook her head. "Honestly, Clint as if you didn't know Tony Stark's."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For a while no one moved and no one said anything-the only sounds that seemed to be heard around the small living room was Tony's light snoring that was coming from the couch and how the baby in Laura's arms was slightly cooing.

"WHAT?!" The six of them finally spoke out at the same time, apparently not loud enough to wake up Tony because he was still happily asleep. They shifted the gazes from a sleeping Tony to Ivy, not really making the connection.

"No so loud," Laura said with a roll of her eyes as she started rocking Ivy to sleep. Ivy seemed to be cuddling against Laura's neck. "Anyway, I thought all of you knew or that at the very least Tony might have let you guys know."

"And when did this happened?" Clint said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as he murmured his apologies. "Last time I checked Pepper was not pregnant."

Laura shook her head. "That's because the baby isn't Pepper, it's-"

"The baby is one of Tony's many love affairs," Sam finished for Laura as he turned to Steve. "See, I told you that this would come biting him in the ass sooner or later and this is the result."

Steve turned to the tiny baby that was curled against Laura. She was so tiny and so cute, she must have been only a few months old. "Why wouldn't Tony tell us about um- "

"Ivy," Lila volunteered. "Her name is Ivy like the plant."

"Poison Ivy, well she is a Stark," Clint murmured under his breath and Laura frowned at him. "Don't be mean and it seems that Tony himself didn't know until a few days ago when one of his old, um lovers left the baby with him because she wanted nothing to do with her. Poor sweetheart. Poor Tony has had to managed all by himself. That's why he's so tired. I let him sleep on the couch."

"So, wait," Natasha blinked at him. "What's the international incident."

Laura looked confused as she put Ivy down in Nathaniel's old crib. "What incident?"

"The incident," Natasha said as she turned to a sleeping Stark. Her face growing more annoyed by the second. "Stark called Rogers telling him about that I needed to come because there was some international incident that needed my attention-Vision." She turned her sharp eyes towards Vision who was squirming uncomfortably. "Would you care to explain what Tony did now. What is this international incident that so desperately needed my attention?"

"Well," Vision looked uncomfortable. "That was Mr. Stark's way of getting you to Come-I told him not to. He was unprepared by the arrival of Miss Ivy and Miss Ivy's mother is Spanish, so to get you attention he called it an international- "

"STARK!"

Tony's eyes opened and Ivy started crying. Tony rubbed his eyes. "Great, this again."

Laura sighed as she tried comforting a crying Ivy. "Wonderful, Nat you woke the baby."

* * *

While Wanda entertained Lila, Cooper, and Little Nathaniel by showing them her Powers-Clint and Laura were having some much needed alone time . Meanwhile Steve, Sam, and Scott were outside sitting in the Barton's porch since Natasha was having a private "talk" with Stark, who hadn't even acknowledged them which was probably smart since the red headed agent was not in the mood at the moment.

Scott was holding Ivy and making funny faces to make her laugh, which apparently was working because she started giggling and waving her small arms in the air. "Aw, she's cute. I remember when Cassie was this small. Well, I was in jail during that time, but my ex-wife brought me pictures."

"I think the sweater that she's wearing is too big," Sam said as Ivy wrapped her tiny hand against one of Sam's fingers. Sam smiled. Steve looked at Ivy who seemed to be loving all of the attention, meanwhile Steve could feel his entire head spinning. Why hadn't Stark told him that his baby had been left with him? And how could this have happened anyway, since Stark had always been neurotic about the whole "use" a condom.

Steve smiled as the baby started cooing. Well, at least his baby was cute. And as far as he knew all babies were a blessing.

"AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT? THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT? I RISKED MY NECK FOR YOU STARK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

"I'm sorry, I- "

"SORRY, NOTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE AFTER ME, NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND FORCE FEED THEM TO YOU."

"How long has Natasha been screaming for exactly?" Sam asked dryly. "I stopped counting after a while."

A small smile appeared on Steve's face. It had been a while since he had felt generally happy. Maybe it was because the whole team was together again even if it was under unusual circumstances.

"Forty-five minutes," Scott said as he stuck out his tongue. "If I were Stark I would have started apologizing a long time ago."

"I have a feeling it's going to take Natasha a while to forget about this."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry ok," Tony said from inside from where Natasha was pacing. At least this time she wasn't screaming at him. "I know when I called you I exaggerated things, a little- "Natasha threw him a glare. "Ok, a lot. But I panic, Rhodey is barely recuperating, Rogers and I aren't talking, Pepper is gone and I didn't know what to do."

Natasha grimaced. "But why call me though?"

"Well, you're a woman." Tony said awkwardly

"Your point being?"

"Well, isn't this your area of expertise, doing womanly things? Babies count as womanly things."

Natasha sighed as she fought back the urge to slap Tony across his playboy face. "That doesn't mean that I know how to take care of babies, Stark. They didn't teach us that in the red room, besides I can't have children of my own," she looked out the window. "So you knocked up one of your fling's from the past."

"Yeah, there is no way that Pepper is going to come back to me now."

Natasha threw him a disgusted look. "Seriously, that is what you're worried about that Pepper is not going to take you back. You're a father now, Tony you have more responsibilities other than Pepper, now the question is what are you going to do with that little girl. Where is her mother?"

Tony looked stressed out. "I have no idea. I've had Friday try and locate her, but there is no trace of Carolina Rivera anywhere. It's almost like she disappeared. I'm going to keep looking maybe Fury has something on her, the problem is what am I going to do with her. I never planned in having a baby."

"Well, you're having a baby now, so you better get used to it. Besides I thought previously Pepper and you were trying."

"She found out last year that she's infertile," Tony said with a frown. "Nobody's fault. Besides when I imagine having a child, I always imagine a boy an heir for Stark industries. What am I supposed to do with a little girl?"

Natasha scowled. "Stop being so sexist and second of all, you're going do what you do with children. You're going to raise her and you're going to be her father. It's time to grow up, Tony."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading all of them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What is he going to do," Steve said as he turned towards the rest of the Avengers who were currently sipping coffee in the Barton's living room. Steve looked out the window and saw Tony holding Ivy near the pasture. Apparently there were some cows or horses or something. Steve noticed that Tony was calmer when the baby wasn't crying and he seemed to be getting used to the holding after a few lessons from Laura herself. He turned back towards the Avengers. "Is he going to keep Ivy?"

Tony had hardly acknowledged the Avengers even though they were standing a few feet away from each other and he had clearly stated that he had only wanted Natasha. Sam took a handful of cookies that Laura had put on the table. "He has too, doesn't he? I mean he can't just give her away? Especially since Mama went MIA."

"It surprised me that Stark, knocked someone up," Clint scoffed as he looked up from where he was playing block with Nathaniel. "He's usually anal about the whole wear a condom. It's practically his motto."

Scott took a sip of coffee. "Shit happens. Man, this coffee is really good Mrs. Barton."

Laura smiled. "Thank you, Scott please take as a much as you like. So did anyone know this Carolina Rivera?"

"No," Natasha said as she looked up from where she was coloring with Lila. "That was months ago and Tony has been a train wreck ever since. I'm surprise it's hadn't happened before given how much of a train wreck Tony was when Pepper dumped him."

Vision looked worried. "Not to um. . .ruin the mood as you humans say, but are you not worried about General Ross and the government coming to find you."

Wanda nodded. "He's right that asshole has eyes everywhere and I for one am not going on that floating ship from hell."

Steve nodded wearily. "I know, guys. We need to find another safe house, just in case they have already found the other one. Nat?"

Nat nodded. "I have a few contacts. Leave it to me."

Laura frowned. "Oh, Clint you don't have to leave again. Do you?"

Clint looked both guilty and exhausted. "I don't want to Laura, but we don't have much choice. I don't want to put either you or the kids in danger. Vision is right. We have to leave in order to be safe."

"But Tony told me he was going to talk to General Ross," Laura spoke up. "Didn't he tell you? I guess he felt a bit bad about how things went down. He's going to talk to Ross and all those other guys, to try and get all of you free on minimal charges. Then all of you will be free to go home."

Wanda frowned. "But will he thought."

Steve cleared his throat. "I think Stark deserves the benefit of the doubt. It seems that Stark is finally settling down."

"You're going to need to help him," Laura said softly. "Adjust, it's not going to be easy for him."

Clint snorted. "You've got that right," but his voice was no longer filled with malice as it had been a few days ago. There was almost pity in his voice, god knew what a nervous wreck he had been when his sons and his daughter had been born. Laura had to practically tell him every day that he would be a good parent. But Tony didn't have a Laura, he didn't even have a Pepper at the moment. It was just him and his little girl.

Sam spoke up. "Maybe Carolina will come back for her baby."

"Their baby," Wanda corrected. "And I doubt it, once women abandoned their babies, they abandon them for good."

"I assume Wanda is right," Vision said. "Miss Carolina didn't seem at all interested in Miss Ivy. She just left the baby with Mr. Stark, according to Mr. Stark and told him that he didn't want to be responsible for her anymore."

* * *

"It seems it's just you and me kid," Tony said as he rested his chin slightly on top of Ivy's small head. He held back a yawn, crap he was exhausted. He had forgotten how it felt to be this tired all the time. Tony had always been a night owl and had managed to stay up for up to three days at a time. But now he had just spent two days with Ivy and he was bone tired all the time. He didn't know how single moms did it, but he had profound respect for them.

In the hours before the Avengers had arrived, Laura Barton had been a tremendous help. She had showed Tony how to properly change a diaper, what kind of formula babies like best, what to do when she started teething which would be in another few short months much to his dismay. Laura had even given Tony some of Lila's old baby clothes since the clothes that Vision had bought had been about two times too big.

Ivy started cooing something and Tony kissed the top of her head slightly. "What is it? Did you see a cow or something?"

"Tony."

Tony flinched slightly as he turned around and saw Steve. He hadn't heard him coming, or maybe he had been too busy freaking out by himself to care very much. Steve had that pity look on his face that Tony hated. It didn't suit capsicle at all. Besides, Tony had been pissed at Steve for the past few weeks for the whole Bucky mess. Hell, he was still pissed at him, but all of the anger had drained him.

Besides at the moment he didn't have time for revenge. He just wanted to find Ivy's birth mother and settle things down once and for all. "Did you come to laugh at me, Rogers. Go ahead everyone already has had their shot."

"No one is laughing at you, Tony." Steve said calmly. "Did you know about this at all?"

"Of course not," Tony said tensely. "I would have taken full responsibility if I would have known. Not that you believe me, probably."

"Of course I believe you and I know that fatherhood is a big responsibility, Tony." Steve said. "Look, I owe you an apology about what happened with Bucky. It was selfish and you had every right to know and I should have told you. I should have told you that I knew that he killed Howard and Maria."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would try and kill him," Steve said simply. "I know that it's asking a lot. But please understand that he was brain washed, T'Challa and his scientists-he's getting some help. Trying to undo the brainwashing, but they are not sure that it will work. I'm sorry, Tony there is nothing more than I can say. Nothing else that will make it better."

Tony looked at him. "I still have your shield if you want it, it's just collecting dust in the tower."

Steve nodded. "Laura told us that you contacted General Ross, not to arrest us. Thanks, we appreciate it."

Tony nodded. "You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

* * *

"Barton, come on." Tony said hissing at the archer as he watched through the corner of his eye as Natasha started teaching Lila to sing a Russian lullaby. It seemed that Natasha had started becoming pretty attached to the kid. "You live on a farm; besides you already know how to do all of the father things you have kids."

"And Nathaniel was my last one figure it out." Clint said.

"Come on she's Harvard bound!" he looked at Laura. "Laura? What do you think? She's cute and if you adopt her, you will have the same number of girls in your family."

Laura laugh. "As flattering as that is, I agree with Clint. I've helped you as much as I can. Now it's your turn, I'm going to do the best thing for you, I'm going to let you raise that little girl and raise her as a Stark."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The flight back to New York seemed stressful and long to Tony, he was only grateful for the fact that Natasha and Wanda managed to keep Ivy entertained for the journey home. It hadn't been easy, but Tony had managed to convinced Ross to let the Avengers go free.

General Ross hadn't been happy with the situation, but as it had turned out there were not many people that were happy with Ross at the moment because the Avengers had left any way by their own free will, so it was clear that Ross hadn't had much power to begin with.

Apparently, the Avengers had gotten scotch free and thanks to T'Challa's help they had managed to get an undercover HYDRA agent and sent him off to prison. They only had to pay for the damages which Tony was happy to do if it meant that he would be left alone.

Now the Avengers seemed to be more calm about the situation and less angry with him for the moment. Thankfully, they weren't the kind to dish out apologies or hugs, Tony guessed they accepted his apologies when he offered a place back at the Tower and they had accepted.

Scott had returned back home and Clint had stayed with his family. Currently, on board the Quintjet were Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Vision, and Sam and were on route back to New York. Ivy had fallen asleep and was currently curled up in Wanda's arms and Wanda was whispering to Natasha and Vision short stories about her and Pietro's' childhood.

Meanwhile, Tony had turned on the TV and had been greeted with chaos. He rolled his eyes at the tiny television screen in front of him where a red headed reporter was giving out the biggest news in celebrity scandal. "Yes, you heard right," the perky red head said on screen. "Billionaire Tony Stark otherwise known as Iron Man has been known to have love affairs with many different women from around the world. But it seems the world class billionaire is hearing baby rattles instead of wedding bells. Many people thought that Tony Stark would end up marrying former CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts. But when Potts and Stark broke up many doubted that Tony Stark would ever marry. Our sources tell us that Tony Stark has just known that he has an illegitimate baby who is five months under the name of Ivy Colette Stark. No word of the mother yet, but Tony Stark despite popular beliefs is not shirking down on his responsibilities. He has taken in the baby while her mother has left him and is currently spending the weekend with family friends. Meanwhile in the music industry of the world- "

Tony shut down the TV and rubbed his temples. Well, it looked like the media had caught wind of the fact that he had Ivy. Who knew how they had gotten private information, but when he found out who did it, he was going to sue everyone.

"Bad news?" Steve said as he sat in the seat besides Tony. Things were still a little awkward between them, but it seemed that they had a mutual agreement, that neither of them were going to talk about what had happen a few months prior.

"No worse than usual," Tony said flatly. "But it seems the vultures are ready to start picking things apart and adding lies. This is the main reason why I didn't want to have a kid in the first place."

"Well, you have a kid now." Steve said looking at the empty television screen. "An Ivy is just a baby. I'm sure the media will leave her alone."

Tony snorted and said not unkindly. "That is now how the media works, Rogers. They love to pick and take things, they don't care who gets hurt in the process."

Steve looked back at him with pity. "Any word from the mother?"

"None, it's like Lina disappeared from thin air. I told Fury about her and he told me that he was going to call back if he found anything, but from what he sees, Carolina it's probably one of those hippie travelers that sing naked under the stars."

"Well, you should enjoy being with her while you look for her mother," Steve said as he looked back at her. "She's a sweet baby and she seems to be a calming pill on all of us. I know it's scary, but you're going to be good father, Tony."

Tony snorted. "You and my dad, obviously didn't spent enough time together Rogers, he wouldn't have won any father awards any time soon. But my mother. . .my mother was great. She was a wonderful woman. She taught me to play the piano."

"I didn't know that. Do you still play?"

"No. I haven't played the piano for a long time."

* * *

Tony was relieved that when the limo dropped them off Ivy was still asleep and she was currently curled up against his neck still smelling fresh of baby powder. "It's nice to be home isn't it." Vision said looking slightly at Wanda.

Wanda smiled. "It really is."

They stepped in and Friday greeted them. "Good evening sir, fellow Avengers. Welcome home, Sir, you have a visitor. Dr. Bruce Banner is waiting for you in the living room. He is most anxious to see you."

The avengers exchanged looks and practically raced towards the living room. They saw a tired looking Bruce Banner waiting for them. "Tony, finally- "he looked back stunned when he saw the rest of the Avengers. "Hi, guys wow, I wasn't expecting you."

"Neither were we," Steve said. "So you decided to come out of hiding."

Bruce hesitated. "I wasn't hiding, ok maybe I was. But can you blame me after the whole Ultron mess and then I find out you guys are fighting for the stupidest reasons and if that wasn't enough I find out that Tony has been hiding a baby."

Tony looked up at him. "In my defense I didn't even know Ivy existed. Where were you Banner?"

"We can talk later," Natasha said. "Come on, Bruce. I'll led you to your room. You must be exhausted."

Tony patted his hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back, buddy."

* * *

"Ivy, come on be a sport and stop squirming everywhere," Tony said as he sighed back in disappointed at the squirming baby that was currently on his bed. He had managed to clean her right and was now trying to put the diaper on like Laura had told him, but he was having the worse luck. "Ivy- "

"Need help?" Wanda said as she looked from the corner of the room.

"If you wouldn't mind, she likes moving around everywhere." Wanda didn't answer as she rapidly placed the diaper on Ivy.

"Wow, you're a natural."

"Just instinct. A lot of my neighbors had babies, so practice I guess."

Tony hesitated remembering how Wanda had basically been tied up and tortured by Ross and his gang. "Wanda, about what happened at the-the place where Ross took you."

"Don't," Wanda said sharply. "It happened, I don't want to talk about it."

Tony nodded, awkwardly not sure how to continue. "Well, just know it won't happened again."

Wanda nodded. "Good. Tomorrow let go to Ikea or something to get furniture for Ivy."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning the Avengers consisting of Sam, Steve, Vision, and Wanda headed towards the nearest Ikea. Natasha and Bruce had stayed behind so that they could "talk." Though Tony had a feeling that it was just code for the fact that Natasha was going to kick his ass for being away for so long.

New York's city Ikea was way too big for Tony's liking and in all honesty he had never really liked shopping all of that much. He usually bought his things online to avoid crows or Pepper had done it before they had broken up.

Tony had instructed the Avengers to basically wear clothes that would prevent them from being recognize. The last thing Tony needed was for them to lose an hour signing autographs and posing for selfies that were going to end up on Snapchat. Basically their attire consisted on sweatshirts and baseball caps.

Ivy was nuzzled in her stroller that Tony had gotten at the last minute from Baby R'Us. But they were now looking for cribs, drawers, a diaper changing station. And later maybe Natasha and Wanda could shop for clothes because Tony couldn't tell the difference between a tutu and a Minnie Mouse costume.

They entered the large department store that announced all kinds of sales and new deals, urging customers to stop by and see what they had to offer. There were all kinds of furniture from coffee tables to desks. The entire store seems like miles long. Steve shifted uncomfortably. He was never much for crowds. "Should we split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

Tony snorted. "Calm down Rogers, this isn't the battlefield. Besides we just need to find where the baby stuff is in the first place."

"Second floor," Wanda said with an eye roll as she pointed to the poster in front of them. "Like it says so right here."

They went up to the second floor and found that the entire floor had been dedicated to babies in general. There were different types of cribs, bassinet, wardrobes, and a bunch of crap that Tony had no idea what it was. "I propose that we split up," Vision said. "And look for furniture that Miss Ivy might like."

"She's a few months old." Tony pointed out. "I'm sure if it were up to her she would be cool with sleeping in a box, but Vision is right. Let's split up and text me in twenty. Find something that you like and then I'll decide."

By the end of the twenty minutes each of the Avengers had chosen a bedroom set that they thought would be perfect for Ivy. Tony went towards Steve's first choice which was basically pink everything and in all honesty Tony wasn't at all surprise since Steve had grown up in the 1940's where stereotypes and gender roles were still fairly popular.

Steve's face fell when he saw Tony's face. "You don't like it, why?"

"Because it's too pink," Tony spat. "It's like cotton candy exploded in here."

"It's feminine." Steve defended his choice.

"I'm looking for something a little less pink."

Next up they went to see Sam's choice which was decorated with shades of red and blue and yellow and pictures of clowns. "No," was Tony's answered and Sam frowned. "What's wrong with mine? The color pink is nowhere in sight."

"The clowns freak me out. Clowns should be illegal. Next."

Next they went towards Vision's choice which was covered head to toe in bunnies. But Tony didn't think it looked right either. He wouldn't be able to stand the beady eyes.

"You guys suck," Tony huffed once they all meet at the front of the store. "Or at least your decisions do."

"Us?" Steve frowned. "If you weren't so damn picky."

"I'm not picky Rogers, I just don't think Ivy will appreciate feeling like she's trapped inside a jiggly puff."

"Who doesn't like clowns? Clowns make people laugh."

"They also kill you in your sleep."

"Mr. Stark I still think the rabbits are the best choice for Miss Ivy. I've been reading parenting books and I read that babies find them soothing."

"Ugh, would you guys stop fighting," Wanda snapped. "I do not need any more of your dramatics. Especially when you're fighting for something as simple as a nursery. Stark, there's a perfectly nice white nursery set with pink handles. It's nice and simple without being overly girly. Can we please get that so that all of you stop your stupid fighting?"

* * *

For the first time in the past few days since Tony took care of Ivy she finally fell asleep in the new crib that had taken the Avengers exactly four hours to assemble even with Tony's brain because they couldn't agree on how it was supposed to look.

Tony closed the door behind him and headed towards the living room where Steve was watching the evening news and drinking hot cocoa. "Any news of Bruce yet? Did he survive the black window to tell his tale?"

Steve chuckled. "He did and I doubt that he will do it again, he took Natasha out to dinner to apologize and Vision and Wanda went to the bookstore to get some cooking books that Vision needed."

"Fifty bucks that one of them gets laid." Tony said as he plopped next to him.

Steve blushed slightly. "Tony, please language."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Rogers that was so middle school get with the program."

Steve refused to budge and instead changed the subject. "How's the baby did she fall asleep alright?"

He nodded. "Slept well for the first time in days. I must admit the silence is a well welcome break from all the crying she had been doing these past few days. I'm serious Rogers she would cry for no reason at all, it was driving me crazy."

Steve let out a little smile. "She's great Tony, you are really lucky to have someone like Ivy. She'll make your world. You'll be a great father, Tony."

Tony's smile quivered a little as he looked at Steve. "Do you really think so? I hardly ever been around kids before. Let alone raise one. What makes you so sure that I could even raise a daughter."

Steve raised his head. "You will."

"What makes you so sure?" Tony hated how vulnerable he sounded.

"Because you're you."

* * *

Tony had just finished his shower and was heading towards his room when he stopped by Ivy's nursery. The baby was sound asleep to the rhythm of some white noise machine Vision insisted he buy. Tony smiled as he watched the curled up infant. He couldn't believe that this baby was actually his. His baby. Who would have thought.

"I'm going to try kid," he whispered. "Honest. I'm going to be the best father I can be. You can count on that."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You need a day off," Natasha told Tony firmly a few weeks later. Tony looked up from where he had been playing peek a boo with Ivy for the last hour and making funny faces. It still seemed amazing to him how the Tower had gone to be filled with liquor bottles and expensive paintings to formulas and a bunch of stuffed animals.

Having a baby in the house had really soften everyone up, especially since the whole Civil War mess. Everyone has adjusted to having a baby in the house and there was no doubt in everyone's mind that Ivy was going to end up a spoiled little thing. The only one who seemed to remain firm was Natasha who deemed that a handful of Avengers spoiling Ivy was more than enough.

Tony looked up from Natasha in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Stark that you need to take a day off," Natasha said dryly. "I mean, when was the last time that you left the Tower? You've only been to the office a handful of times and to the Avengers headquarters only once. And you always bring Ivy with you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's because she can't walk, yet. Besides I thought when you had a baby you were supposed to take care of her. That's why everyone was making such a big fuss last time, weren't you?"

Natasha put her hands on her hips. "Yes, take care of her. Not become overprotective and watching her every move. She'll grow up with Daddy Issues."

"She can join the club," Tony said dryly. "Besides Nat, I'm not leaving her alone. I haven't left her for a second ever since Lina dropped her off. And you know I don't trust daycares, I supposed I could leave her with Friday and Dummy- "

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We'll be here."

Tony snorted. "Who's we? Bruce went with Jane to some boring astronomy convention and Wanda and Vision are on some weird date. That only leaves you and the old man."

Natasha snorted. "Believe me when I say that Steve and I can handle it. Besides Clint's dropping this evening for dinner. He wants to see how you're getting off."

"Bullshit. He's going to come hoping that I fail."

A small smile twitched on Natasha's lips as she said with a shrug. "Probably. Just don't get your boxers in a twist. Come on Tony, I didn't used to have to beg you to go out. Come on, go get drunk, play poker with Rhodey, flirt with the ladies. Just do something."

* * *

"What do you mean that you have to go?" Steve whined as he looked at Natasha who had changed into her leather cat suit and was adjusting the gun on her hip. "Where are you going? And who's going to take care of the baby?" It had only been an hour since Tony had left and he wouldn't be here until evening and besides this has been Natasha's stupid idea in the first place.

"I'm sorry Steve," Natasha said. "Clint called at the last minute. He said this was an emergency."

Steve pointed to Ivy with a panic look on his face as he juggled Ivy in his muscled arms. "Hello, this is an emergency too. I don't know anything about taking care of a baby."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Ivy has been with us for over a month, it's not rocket science and besides everyone should be back in a few hours. Take her to the park. Do something so that she doesn't get too fussy."

Steve nodded dumbfounded as he watched Natasha leave, it took him a while for him to do something instead of being in the tower. Something that wasn't so nerve wrecking. He decided to take Ivy to the department store. She always like the toy aisle, and god knew that Tony had practically bought her every toy in existence.

After dressing Ivy in a dress and putting her in a stroller, Steve went towards the nearest department store which was called The Blue. Ivy seemed to be enjoying the ride because she kept giggling and clapping her little hands.

That however was a different story when they reached the actual department store. For some reason she started crying and Steve heard Natasha's warning in his head. Ivy was currently teething and anxious to crawl all over the place so she had literally become a cute nightmare.

Steve decided to unbuckle her from the stroller and put her on the carpeted floor so that she could crawl a little. Hopefully, she would tire herself up and then he could take her home. Ivy giggled appreciatively once Steve placed her on the floor so she could crawl, the department store was empty.

Steve eyed a hat section and began to try some on. Clint had always said he looked good with hats, or maybe he was just teasing him. After trying on a fedora and a bowler hat, Steve's stomach started growling and he thought it would be better if he took Ivy home for her nap.

"Iv?" he said as he turned around. "Sweetie- "he turned around and saw that Ivy was nowhere to be seen. She had been here just a second ago, she couldn't have crawled away that fast. "Ivy, Ivy!"

* * *

When Natasha had told Tony to take the day off to relax and have fun, Tony was sure that she had been thinking something along the lines of going drinking with Rhodey or to a strip joint. Instead he was at a park. Unsure and with nowhere to go, he had ended up in a park with a million of other joggers, would be Pokémon masters, and bored suburban housewives.

"Kendra, you better not push your brothers off the swings or no dessert for a month," a red headed woman said as she sat next to Tony on the park bench. "Hi, nice day, huh? I'm Mandy."

"Tony." Tony said, but the woman didn't seem to know who he was.

Mandy nodded. "You have any kiddos, Tony?"

"One," Tony said. "She's a baby. I'm raising her by myself along with a few houseguests."

Mandy smiled cheerfully. "They can be a handful that's for sure, but you get used to them. Single parenthood can be tough. If you need any help let me know, I have three kids. Us parents have got to stick together."

Tony nodded, how did he go from eligible bachelor to hanging out with suburban moms? "What can you tell me about teething? Ivy is just starting to teeth and she's going through her crying phrase again?"

The woman nodded. "A pacifier helps, or there is some special lotion that will help numb the gums a little. That should quiet her down."

* * *

"YOU LOST HER?" Clint practically shouted to Steve from the other end. "How the hell did you end up losing her, Tony is going to murder you. What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry, don't tell Stark or Romanoff. I put her down for a second so that she could crawl and the second my back is turn, she's gone. What am I'm going to do, Clint? I lost Tony's daughter."

"Don't freak out, go tell a sales associate or the manager or something so that they are on the lookout. She must be close by. Maybe someone won't want a billionaire's baby."

Steve hung up without comment as he went towards the front of the store. At that moment he heard the speakerphone. "The parents of a baby with black hair and light olive skin, please report to the front of the store."

Steve practically ran to where he was supposed to and he was greeted by a grumpy woman in her early twenties. "Is she yours?" Steve nodded. "What was she doing wandering around the aisles?"

"I put her down so that she could crawl, she was getting fussy." Steve said apologetic. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

The woman continued to look annoyed, but then her face softened. "Oh my god are you Captain American, I saw you on the news." She blushed as she handed him Ivy. "Will you give me your autograph."

Steve looked at her awkwardly. "Of course." He signed the piece of paper that she was holding. The woman cleared her throat. "So, Mr. Rogers if you're ever around call me ok? I promise no one will find out about this especially Mr. Stark."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Come on baby say, Dada."

Silence.

"Come on darling, say Daddy. Pop. Father. Dad. Old Man. Anything at least. No scratch that, I'm not old, I'm hot, young, attractive- "

Natasha threw a pillow at the back of Tony's head. "Are you trying to get her to talk or are you trying to flirt with her?" Tony rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes at Natasha. Tony had never found out about the fact that Steve had lost Ivy and he had sworn Clint and Natasha to secrecy and they agreed since Tony would probably kill Steve bare handed if he found out about Steve's "accident." But the agents still teased Steve occasionally when Tony didn't see.

Ivy giggled when she saw Tony and clapped her hands together in glee.

"I'm trying to get her to talk," Tony defended himself. "She is eight months old, she should be able to talk by now."

"Says who?" Wanda said. "I told you to stop talking to those weird ladies at the park and to stop buying baby books from Barnes and Noble." She squeezed Ivy's cheek. "Ivy will talk when she's good and ready. Besides my mom told me that when Pietro was eight months old he was slobbering all over the place." A look of nostalgia shimmered around her face. "The point is don't pressure her."

"You know what might actually help is if you stop staring at her," Bruce responded wearily as he looked up from his science magazine.

"Or stop bribing her with money when she just chews on it." Steve pointed out. "She'll say Daddy soon enough and soon you will get tired of it. I thought you had a meeting this morning."

Tony hesitated. "I did, but meetings are so dreary. I'm serious I spend half of my time there being bored to death. Vision will you give Ivy her breakfast please." Ivy had a total of two teeth, which somehow indicated to Tony that she was ready for actual people food. Ivy usually just ended up eating baby food from jars or a spoonful or two of porridge.

Vision nodded, he had always been eager to show off his cooking skills even if it meant just making organic baby food. Vision grabbed a jar of baby food and a spoon. "Good morning, Miss Ivy."

Vision had gotten used to calling her Miss Ivy out of sheer habit of calling everyone Mr. or Ms. Until he knew them well enough, but for him he had a feeling that "Miss Ivy" was going to stick.

"Da-da. Dada." Ivy said the words slowly, pronouncing each syllable with a clap of her small little hands. Vision looked confused and instead of leaving towards his meeting Tony felt himself paddling back towards the kitchen.

"What did she call you?" Tony demanded with annoyance while Vision seemed to back paddle himself into the corner. "Did she just call you, dad?"

"She's just confused," Vision told him. "Besides she knows that I'm not her father, you are her father, Mr. Stark."

Tony ignored Vision's blabbering and went towards Ivy. "Sweetheart, what's my name? Say Daddy sweetheart."

"T- "

"Yes, come on say it."

"Towy." Ivy said slowly. "Towy, Towy, Towy."

Steve broke the awkward silence that followed. "Well, at least it's your name."

Tony pouted. "It's not the same as Daddy, why did he call him, Daddy?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby about it, Stark." Tony didn't respond as he started walking over to the balcony.

"I'll go talk to him," Bruce said as he stood up.

Steve shook his head. "No, I'll go." He patted Vision on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Vision. Tony knew that Ivy didn't mean it."

* * *

Tony felt the cool breeze on his forehead and for the first time wondered if he was exaggerating things. I mean babies made mistakes all the time, right? Besides he had been working more now and he actually had to be responsible now that Pepper had left. He hadn't been spending as much time with Ivy as he would like and she was actually tolerable now that she wasn't crying nonstop.

Come to think of it Wanda and Vision had been Ivy's primary caretakers when Tony wasn't available. Nat and Clint were busy with the missions, Steve was half pining for Bucky or saving the world with his Captain America greatness with Sam on his side, and Bruce was so scared that his Hulk side would hurt baby Ivy so he refused to babysit so that only left Wanda and Vision to take care of her since Tony was forced to be responsible.

"Are you ok?" Steve said. "You aren't very good at hiding your feelings. Not to mention that the green monster seemed to make an appearance back there."

"Bruce is the Hulk not me."

"No, I meant- "

Tony shook away the remark. "I know what you meant, Rogers. I was just teasing you, no need to be so serious. Besides I was not jealous. I just need to get some fresh, polluted New York city air."

Steve folded his arms across his chest with a holier than thou look on his face. "Oh, come on Tony you are not fooling anyone. Why don't you just admit that you're jealous that Ivy called Vision Daddy instead of you."

"I'm not jealous," Tony pouted, sounding very much like a child. "Ok, so maybe I am a little jealous. I haven't been around as much as I wanted and don't get me wrong Wanda and Vision are great, but- "

"You hate leaving Ivy out your sight."

"The company is all over the place right now, Pepper-Pepper she could handle it and it was great. But now she's gone and I have to do it now as is much more work than I anticipated, managing both work and a baby."

Steve nodded. "Tony, you're doing a great job and everyone is here to lend you a helping hand. You don't have to do it by yourself."

* * *

"Come on Ivy, come on sweetheart." Tony said as Ivy started taking her first wobbling steps towards him with Natasha keeping a safe distance. "You can do it. Good girl."

Ivy's little legs wobbled as she took a step, her foot moved slightly and she hit her head against the coffee table. Ivy screamed and she started crying and Tony picked her up and soothed her. "There, there don't cry. It was just a little accident. Nat, can you get the first aid kit, I think she cut herself." There was a clear cut on the side of her forehead and blood was gushing out.

Tony grabbed a clean towel and started wiping some of the blood off.

Tony paused as he removed the cloth. Natasha came in with some bandages. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"The cut, the cut that she had it's gone. It disappeared."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ok, sweetie. Try not to move too much look at the bunny." Tony said as he waved a yellow bunny in front of Ivy. Ivy loved that stupid rabbit even though it was all chewed up and missing one eye. It was the only thing that kept her sane when she was crying or feeling sick.

Ivy was currently lying on top of a small, metal table and a scanner was position on top of her. Bruce was standing by the computer not looking exactly pleased to be doing this. "Why are we doing this, exactly? I think you're being paranoid, Tony this happened a few months ago shouldn't you give it a rest?"

Tony frowned. "No, I wont give it a rest, Banner and if you would have done the scans months ago liked I asked then we wouldn't have this problem."

"You know as well as I that we didn't have this ridiculous and expensive machine ready by then. Fury said that this machine was only for emergencies. Fury is going to kill you when he finds out that you used it on Ivy."

"He won't find out, now can you hurry it up, Bruce you know that Ivy has the attention span of a fly."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he started twerking a few buttons. "That's because she's one. And I doubt that this is how a one-year-old wants to spend her first birthday-getting some weird head exam because her father is being paranoid."

Tony made a frustrated gesture with the bunny. "I'm not being paranoid, I'm just worried. Can't you just give me that at least? If something goes wrong and I screw up this kid- "he trailed off. "I just don't want to screw up, Bruce. Surely you can understand that. Besides I know what I saw. When she fell, Ivy had a slight cut on her forehead, blood was gushing out. I was barely getting a cloth to clean it and it was gone. Who knows maybe she has some super genes or something."

Bruce looked at him with slight sympathy. "Or maybe the poor kid doesn't have anything at all and you're making her take all of these tests."

Tony looked at Bruce stubbornly. "I know what I saw."

Bruce didn't answer as he continued moving buttons on the computer and the head scanner. "All done. We should have the results by tonight, but then you are going to be owing me a drink when the scans come back clear and you find out that you were worrying for nothing."

"Come here baby girl," Tony said as he picked her up. "We have Ivy's birthday party tonight. Thor is coming and hopefully he doesn't bring his demented brother with him."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Have you had any contact with Lina? Ivy's mom, maybe she can tell us something was she you know. . .different in any way."

Tony shook his head. "The usual blond ditz. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a one-night stand. She was clear that she didn't want to see Ivy or me. I've been trying to track her down, Fury too but nothing."

"Where on earth did you meet her?"

"It wasn't in a conference of mutants if that's what you're asking." Tony said sarcastically as Ivy chewed on her bunny. Tony saw that Steve was quickly approaching the lab. "Turn it down." He hissed. "We do not need the Star Spangle Banner to come and see this and give us a lecture."

Bruce quickly shut down the computers and Steve entered the room dressed in his usual tight t shirt and jeans. He looked at them suspiciously. "What are all of you doing up here? The party is upstairs. You're not making Ivy a suit are you, because that's dangerous, not to mention irresponsible- "

Tony rolled his eyes. "Cool, your jets I'm not making her anything. I was just telling Bruce to get out of the damn lab and come enjoy the party." Bruce glared at him and Tony ignored him as the three of them went upstairs.

In order to avoid paparazzi and due to the fact that Ivy wouldn't remember said birthday because she was one, Tony had opted for a birthday party at home. It was still a very prominent birthday party however and it was decorated with an armful of streamers and balloons- and a great birthday cake that they probably wouldn't be able to finish in a week was cooling off by the kitchen.

Thor was already there dressed in his weird human clothing that usually consisted of fancy, long dress coats that he would wear even in 80's degree weather. He was talking with Wanda and Nat and convincing them to each take a swing at picking up him hammer, his favorite trick but no one was buying it.

Thor finally turned his attention to Tony. "Ah, there is the little one celebrating her first birthday. You must feel like a proud parent Stark even if you did name her after a healing plant."

"For the millionth time I didn't name her." Tony said as Ivy began tugging on Thor's blond hair. "How about instead of judging my kid's name you think about getting a trim, goldilocks."

Thor shook his head. "This is the way all warriors use it in Asgard. It is a symbol of bravery. I have a present for the little one." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. "I do not know much about females; I did not have any sisters. My mother picked it out."

Tony opened the box and saw a ring with rare pearls and a gold setting. "This looks like an engagement ring. Did you tell dear mommy that the birthday party was for a one-year-old."

"That I did not mention. I just told her it was for a pretty female."

Clint snorted. "That makes sense. Perhaps you should have elaborated a little."

Thor shrugged. "She can wear it when she's older. All women love jewelry."

Before Tony could offer a sarcastic response, the double doors opened and a skinny looking teenager wearing an oversize black sweater and carrying a skateboard came in. "Hi, Mr. Stark. Sorry to be late, Mr. Stark I promise it won't happen again."

"Kid, why are you carrying this around." Tony said as he took the skateboard from him. "You can literally use your web shooters to take you everywhere, why are you bothering with this?"

"Wanda told me that I shouldn't draw attention to myself." Pete said with a shrug. "And besides I think she has a point. I don't want Aunt May finding out."

"Your hot aunt won't find out I told you."

"Please don't call my aunt hot."

"Don't listen to Wanda she doesn't know how to have fun." Tony continued.

Wanda whacked him on the shoulder. "Might I remind you that I spent a few days in that floating hell because of my powers, excuse me if I don't want Peter to go through the same thing." Wanda took Ivy away from Tony. "Come on let's go cut the cake. The little one needs a nap."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Stark."

"What, I'm just saying. Have you seen these numbers- "?

"Stark," Natasha said sharply as Happy turned the car towards the Happy Day Camp center. The smiling bears and the bright colors did nothing to cheer Tony up. In fact, the only thing that they seemed to do is creep him out even more.

Ivy sat in his lap chewing on a stuffed animal. She had recently gotten the habit of stuffing everything into her mouth from dieces to crayons. Tony was surprise that she hadn't choked already. "Come on, you know this is the right thing to do and Ivy is older now."

Tony snorted. "She just turned one, Nat that hardly counts as a college diploma."

Natasha ignored his complaining as she straightened her red hair. "My point being is that many parents leave their children in daycare while they go to work. Surely you can leave Ivy in the daycare center between the hours of your three-hour lunch and flirting with your secretary." She straightened in her seat. "Look, as much as I hate to admit it and I will kill you if you repeat this to anyone, you are a good father, Tony and you have shown this in the past few months. And I know that you feel protective of Ivy, who wouldn't with the media hounding her. But you can't be overprotective for the rest of your life. She'll grow up with a Daddy complex if you don't watch it. What Ivy needs is a little space from all of us. A chance to interact with other children her age." Nat ignore the puppy dog eyes. "It's just for a few hours Tony. Honestly, you're worse that a little kid sometimes."

Happy entered the parking lot and Tony scoffed. "Excuse me for caring about my daughter's safety. What if they have some psycho killers in here."

"You are unbelievable." Natasha told him. "Besides you scanned this place. You made Barton and I scan it and Fury, and you made Wanda mind control the people inside. Not even the White House goes through that kind of security."

Tony had the decency to blush. "I'm just being protective. Isn't that what a protective father does?"

"An over controlling father perhaps." Natasha and Tony exited the car and headed towards the admissions office where some jazz music was playing. Tony hated jazz music, but he doubted that Natasha would find that a reasonable excuse to leave.

"Hi," a bright, cheery woman greeted them. "Good morning, Mr. Stark we are so pleased to meet you and this is must be Miss Ivy. My name is Emily I will be one of Ivy's caretakers. Ok, you can leave her now and you will just need to sign her out when it's time for you to take her home."

Tony reluctantly handled Ivy to Emily. "Just make sure that she doesn't put everything in her mouth. She likes doing that and I wouldn't like to come back and find out that my daughter choked on something because you weren't looking."

Emily flushed. "Of course we would never let that happen, Mr. Stark."

"Also she likes to take a nap around noon, but don't feed her before otherwise she will never go to sleep."

Natasha tugged on his arm. "Leave the poor woman alone, Tony let's go now."

* * *

"You know you can be quite two face sometimes in a good way." Wanda told Natasha a few hours later. They were sitting in the living room with a bunch of crayons and paper. Ivy was squeezing a crayon in her fat, little fist and moving it back and forth making blue squiggly lines. "I mean Ivy was all set up in daycare and then an hour later you pick her up so that we can help her make Stark a Father's Day card. You do know that Father's Day is still a week away right?"

"It was just to teach Stark a lesson about letting go," Natasha said as she ruffled Ivy's short dark hair. "It's not going to happen every day. We don't need another Stark with Daddy Issues."

Wanda shrugged. "From what he's told me, his own dad was pretty crappy. Maybe he' s just trying not to screw it up with his own kid."

Nat shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

The elevators of Stark tower opened and Steve came in looking nervous. He jumped slightly when she saw them. "Oh, hi you guys are here and Ivy is here with you. I thought Ivy was going to be in day care all day."

Wanda shrugged. "Natasha got her out early."

"That is not the point." Natasha insisted as she stared at Steve suspiciously. "Why are you so jumpy? Did you break the law again?"

Steve threw her a hurt look. "Of course not."

"Then why are you so twitchy?" Natasha demanded as she stared at him using her best spy intimidation techniques. "You're not a very good liar, Steve so spill it."

Steve hesitated as he looked at them. "You know that we sent Bucky away to Wakanda so that T'Challa scientists had better luck curing him of the brainwashing caused by Hydra."

Natasha was slowly losing her patience. "Of course we remember, we were there."

"The thing is that he's back and he's cured now. Really and he wants a second chance. I gave up my apartment when I came to live at Stark tower to help Tony with the baby. Bucky didn't want to stay in Wakanda and he had nowhere else to go- "

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "And you thought sneaking him into the tower was the best idea? Tony would kill you."

Steve looked slightly frustrated. "Well, what am I supposed to do? He's my best friend. I just can't leave him out in the cold, can't I?"

"Of course not," Natasha said. "And things between you three have gone on long enough. It wasn't anybody's mistake what happened. You three are three grown man, act like it."

* * *

"There is my baby girl." Tony said as he came home from work and picked Ivy up. "How was today at that horrible day care."

"Perfectly fine, thanks for asking." Natasha said. "Tony, I need you to go to the lab."

"What? What for? I want to spend time with my girl and you hate it when I go to the lab."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Will you just go?" Tony rolled his eyes, but did as he was told for fear of Natasha's wrath. He stepped inside and grew confused. "Steve, what are you-" he checked the room again and saw that Steve wasn't the only one there. Bucky was there as well.

"What the hell is this guy doing here, Rogers?" Tony scowled at Steve. "What the hell is he doing in my home?"

"Tony," Steve tried to explain. "Please, just let me explain-"

"You don't have a right to explain anything," Tony scowled. "This my house! My daughter is standing less than ten feet away and you let your criminal best friend-"

"I won't hurt your daughter, I won't hurt anyone anymore," Bucky spoke up. "I'm cured, the damage that HYDRA did is gone."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "And how am I'm sure that you're not going to snap? You're the Winter Soldier you killed my parents!"

"Like you said that was the Winter Soldier, not me and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life," Bucky said. "Stark, what I came to say is I'm sorry. I wished that I could change the past, but I can't."

"Tony," Steve said, slightly pleading.

Tony didn't say anything at first. "Just don't give me another reason to hate you, you're running out of chances, Barnes."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

In the blink of an eye the years seems to pass too quickly to Tony's liking and everything seemed to have changed. Currently only him, Ivy, Vision, Bruce and Wanda lived in the Avengers tower with him. Natasha still had her room there, but the red head often traveled and seemed to only stay there a few times every few months.

Now that the Avengers were sure that Tony wouldn't accidently kill his daughter, they were much more comfortable leaving him alone and Tony had finally gotten over his irrational fear of daycare and had gone back to work full time and Ivy spent a few hours a day in daycare playing with her little friends before Vision and Wanda picked her up before dinner.

Unfortunately, Bruce didn't find anything wrong or supernatural about Ivy and he hadn't noticed anything strange since then, so Tony guessed it had been a false alarm.

Steve had moved out after Ivy's second birthday as a need to isolate himself from the Avengers and he and Bucky had rented an apartment together in Brooklyn. As much as Tony hated to admit it, over the past few years Bucky had grown on him. They weren't still all buddy, buddy of course, but Tony no longer wanted to kill him, which was an improvement. Besides he was very sweet with Ivy and that was all Tony cared about his daughter's happiness.

But now it seemed that Tony was facing another challenge. Ivy was entering preschool. Actual school, which was to be expected since she was no longer a baby. She was four years old. She was still small for a child, but she had Tony's same dark hair that Wanda had parted into braids and the same mischievous grin.

Currently, they were walking hand in hand towards The Trinity School, a private school in Manhattan since the traffic in the morning was horrible. Tony was just glad that the school required a uniform. He didn't trust himself to dress his daughter even though she had thousands of clothes in her closet. He didn't know how to do the whole matchy matchy, Pinterest outfits, so he usually let Ivy dress herself. Which usually resulted in some interesting creations. For the past week she had been dressing herself in last year's fairy princess costume.

"You didn't have to come you know," Tony said annoyed as he looked at Steve Rogers. "Ivy, Honey don't skip please. I'm perfectly capable of taking my daughter to preschool, Rogers."

"I know that," Steve said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I just came here for moral support."

"Bullshit. You'll just think I'll lose it, like all the other times. Admit it Rogers."

A small twitch appeared on Steve's face. "Maybe. But it's not all about you, Tony. I found the first day scary I want to be here to support Ivy as well."

Tony didn't say anything as they approached the school where there were a bunch of kids who were already crying or hugging their parents. "Ok, Ivy darling don't be scared. Daddy will come pick you up at 2." Tony prepared himself for the crying and the tears.

"Ok, bye Daddy." Ivy said impatiently as she barely acknowledge Tony as she raced towards the front entrance when she recognizes an old friend from daycare. The teacher was leading them inside.

Steve nodded. "Well, it's good that she didn't cry, that means she's becoming more Independent-Tony?"

"She left me, Rogers what do I have to be happy for?" Tony demanded. "She was supposed to be crying and begging me not to go, not run off like it's nothing. She left me without looking back."

Steve looked at him with both sympathy and amusement. "You really have trouble, letting go, don't you?"

Tony threw him a dirty look. "Don't mock me, Rogers. Or I'll send Barnes to Siberia and then you two can have another where's Waldo adventure?

* * *

Tony had been in his office purchasing things that he didn't need and avoiding working on his financial reports when his secretary called him. "Yes, Martha?"

"Sir, I have a Miss Whaley on the line for you."

Blank.

"Ivy's teacher from The Trinity School. Ivy is your daughter."

"I know that, Martha," Tony said, not really appreciative of Martha's sarcasm. "Connect her to me please."

"Mr. Stark?" Miss Whaley said from the other line. "This is Miss Whaley, Ivy's preschool teacher. We have, had an um, situation with your daughter."

Tony stood up. "What, what kind of situation is she hurt? Miss Whaley, I can assure you that I don't spend thousands of dollars for my daughter to be hurt."

"She is not hurt, Mr. Stark." Miss Whaley interrupted him. "During recess there was. . .some teasing. Some of the boys were teasing her and this upset Ivy. The boys have been punished already, but there seems to be some problems with your daughter. She is refusing to come out from under her desk. I know that you are a busy man, but I was wondering- "

Tony interrupted her. "I'll be there."

* * *

Mrs. Whaley took the kids outside for an "outside" lesson so that Tony could talk to Ivy alone since she practically made herself a little cocoon under her desk. Tony was just glad that he didn't know which brats had made fun of his daughter, otherwise he would have ended them. So what if they were four?

Tony entered the empty classroom and saw that Ivy was huddled underneath one of the desks, sucking her thumb. That was one of the nervous habits that Tony had never gotten her to break. Sucking her thumb. She had used to it back when she was a baby as well.

Her cheeks were bright pink like they got whenever she was crying or throwing a tantrum. Tony kneeled down to speak to her. "Ivy, Ivy honey is Daddy. Your teacher called. Are you all right?"

"No," Ivy sobbed. "I don't want to go back to school! I hate it here. I want to go home and stay home."

Tony sighed. "You know that I would want nothing more than for you to be at home, but you need to be at school, baby. Come here, Ivy, come to Daddy. You know I won't be able to fit there. I'll get stuck and you don't want that do you?"

Ivy giggled as she got out from under the desk and raced towards Tony's arms as she buried herself in his chest. Tony stroke her back and soothed her. "Don't listen to those Idiots-I mean boys, Ivy they aren't worth your time. If they bully, you again you tell me and I'll set them straight. Now why were they teasing you?"

"Because of this," Ivy's raised her head slightly and Tony noticed that her usual blue eyes were now a dark brown, almost black. "My eyes change color; Daddy isn't that cool?"

Tony took a step back, ok, he was obviously not imagining this. Perhaps he hadn't ruled out anything after all.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What is it?" Tony asked Bruce annoyed a few weeks later once Bruce started reading Ivy's exams and blood work. "Do you need Friday to read the results, maybe she can do it this time." He had previously tried to get Friday to read Ivy's blood results, but that had essentially led to nowhere, since Friday could not read any abnormal blood work. "Bruce?"

"Just give me a minute, Tony." Bruce said sounding impatient. "Give me a minute to read the results."

Tony nodded, but he was getting impatient. He would be lying if Ivy changing eyes hadn't completly freaked him out. Her eyes had gone from a light color to almost black. That weird crap was almost like supernatural.

"Here it is," Bruce finally said as he pointed to the numbers on a piece of paper. "I wondered why I didn't noticed this before. This is what makes Ivy different. The genes on a human and the genes that she has are completely different."

Tony could feel his palms sweating. "Great. Wonderful as if the government didn't already want me. Now they are going to go after her too."

Bruce threw him a sympathetic look. "You don't know that."

Tony threw him a look. "I do; the government doesn't like anything different. Look what they did to Wanda. So what is she, is she a mutant? A shapeshifter what is she?"

Bruce shook his head. "That's the thing, I don't know. This thing will only give me a number, not anything else. But from what you told me, she must be a healer. She managed to heal herself when she fell as a baby and she must have an advance healing system. Of course she's still a child, I'm sure her powers will develop more as she gets older."

Tony sighed. He did not need this, raising a child was more than enough. Raising a daughter just added more trouble. Raising a daughter with possible superpowers as a single parent well that took the cake. "Isn't there a chance of you letting me know how strong she is going to be? What other powers she might have?"

Bruce shook his head. "Like I said, her powers are still developing Tony. It could be years before we find out what kind of powers she has."

Tony ran a hand through his thick hair. "Wonderful and meanwhile we give General Ross another reason to send us to the loony bin."

Bruce scoffed. "Believe me, no one is sending us to the loony bin, especially when I still have the ability to turn green."

"Sir," Friday interrupted. "You asked me to let you know when Miss Ivy was up from her nap. She is up and she's asking for you."

"I'll be right there, Friday. What's her temperature?" he ran his hands though his thick, dark hair in frustration.

"102.3 sir."

"Great, the medicine isn't working. Some healer," Tony said. "She can bandage herself up from a fall no problem, but she gets knocked down by the flu."

Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile. "Do you need any help?"

Tony looked exhausted. "No, I can handle it. She's extremely fussy when she's sick not to mention in a terrible mood. Believe me she only needs me for her to take her anger out on someone."

* * *

"She's been crying nonstop," Steve frowned as he heard the sounds coming from the baby monitor. Ivy was way too old for a baby monitor, but they still used it from time to time, especially since the tower was so big. Steve was sitting across the rest of the Avengers where they were hearing Ivy crying and Tony trying to sooth her with toys and whatever else that he could find.

"Come on, honey come on sweetie, please don't cry," Tony said as he tried to soothe her. "I know your head hurts, but the medicine should be working."

Natasha shook her head. "It's not easy for her to be cured knowing that. . .Ivy is different. Some of the medicine doesn't work on her."

Wanda looked up from her seat. "Please don't use that word different. It's such an ugly word."

Bucky stood up and Steve stared back at him. Bucky had changed physically from the past few years as the Winter Soldier. He still had the metal arm of course, but his dark brown hair was recently cut and styled back like it had been in the 1940's. Tony had started calling him Seabiscuit "Where are you going?" Steve asked him.

"To give Tony a break," Bucky said. "Believe me having a crying child in your ear is no fun."

* * *

"He's not going to hurt Ivy," Steve told Tony as they were back at the lab. "Bucky loves her and Ivy loves him too, we don't have many children here. It's easy to spoil her. Tony are you listening to me?"

Tony looked back at him. "Of course I'm listening and don't worry I know that he's not going to hurt her. Barnes is all cinnamon roll inside, it's disappointing coming from the winter soldier." He stopped short. "I'm thinking about quitting being Iron Man."

Steve looked up at him in surprise. He knew that being Iron Man wasn't all fun and games, but he had always thought that Tony enjoyed being the hero. He had tried to quit once for Pepper, but it hadn't gone the way that he had planned. He had found himself being roped back into it.

They had gone on a few fights since Ivy had been born, but nothing too serious and he always stayed back if he could help it. "Why? What brought this on."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not getting any younger for one, other than that I can't keep risking it. I'm Ivy's only parent, if I die then what."

"Well, we are not going to let Ivy starve if that's what you're wondering." Steve said. "But we'll support you, Tony whatever you decide."

Tony nodded. "Thanks, wonder boy, no kidding. I didn't know how much work it was to run my own company. I kind of got used to Obadiah and Pepper doing it for me. But don't sweat it Rogers, I'm still helping you out in the big stuff, or Peter can take my place."

"Tony, Peter is a child."

"Peter is in college now, not wearing a onesie," Tony scoffed. "He would be a perfect addition to the Avengers." Steve didn't look convinced. "Please just say yes, because he won't stop calling me until you do."

* * *

Bucky could feel Ivy's breathing slowing down even though her fever was still raging. She raised her little head, but then placed it back on Bucky's cool metal arm. "Bucky," she asked slowly. "Why do you have a metal arm and not a normal arm?"

"I, uh got into an accident. They had to give me a new arm."

Ivy was not satisfied with the answer. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, a little."

Ivy nodded. "My head hurts, can you get me a metal head?"

Bucky smiled as he patted her head. "Believe me, darling you don't want a mental head, your head is perfect."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday! Uncle Clint it's my birthday!" a newly five-year-old Ivy came squealing as she raced towards the kitchen. Clint Barton had been in Germany on a special mission which he had just finished yesterday. Stark had let him crash in one of the spare bedrooms before he headed towards the family farm.

Ivy had been up since dawn excited over the prospect that it was her birthday and had promptly dressed herself, learning early on that Tony wasn't what you would call a morning person.

She had managed to put on her skirt right as well as the uniform white blouse, but the school sweater was tangled across her skinny arms and her black hair looked like a bird had made a nest on it.

"I know it's your birthday, squirt that's why I made pancakes." The entire kitchen was filled with delicious breakfast smells like bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Believe it or not, Clint was actually a decent cook and he cooked all the meals back at the farm when he didn't have a mission. Laura wasn't exactly a great cook. Clint specialty was Mickey Mouse pancakes with whipped cream smiles.

"Yay." Ivy somehow managed to position herself on the chair by standing on her tippy toes. "When is Nathan coming to play?"

Nathan and Ivy had gotten to know each other this past summer when Tony had to go on a month long trip to China and Ivy had stayed at the Barton family farm. Since they were only a few months apart they had quickly become friends. Their favorite game last summer had been making mud pies.

"Soon when school is out." Clint promised as he settled the pancake on her plate and Ivy pouted. "Oh, come on Ivy don't pout, you always do that to get your way." Clint pinched her cheek slightly. "Come on, eat your pancakes you know you want too."

"It needs more cream." Ivy said as she grabbed the can and sprinkled large dollops over the pancakes.

Clint rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. "Next time I won't bother making pancakes. Since you just like the sugar."

"I thought I heard your voice," Wanda said as she stepped inside the kitchen. Wanda was a morning person and she was already dressed. "How was the mission in Germany?"

Clint shrugged "Same old, same old. I didn't get killed so that's good I guess."

Wanda rolled her eyes as she started braiding Ivy's tangled hair, the same way that her own mother used to braid her hair. "Happy birthday, Ivy." she kissed the side of her forehead.

"Thanks," Ivy lifted a piece of sugary pancake. "Do you want some, Wanda?"

Wanda winced. "Um, maybe some other time. Thanks though," she lowered her voice. "You shouldn't let her have so much sugar. Stark and her scarf down donuts by the dozen. It's a miracle that neither of them has ended up in a diabetic coma."

Clint took a sip of his coffee. "It's the kid's birthday, let her have some fun."

"Fine, but don't blame me if Bruce comes and yells at you because her blood sugar is too high."  
"Good morning," Vision said as he came in looking slightly disappointed. "I thought I was going to cook breakfast today."

Clint and Wanda exchanged looks. Vision's cooking had become slightly more edible, but not by much. "Um, I thought I would take over Vis. Besides you do the cooking the rest of the days when I'm not here. I thought you deserved a break."

Vision nodded, buying the excuse. "Happy birthday, Miss Ivy."

"Thank you," Ivy stuffed a piece of sugary pancake in her mouth. "Where's Daddy? I want my present."

"Daddy should be up soon," Wanda said. "What did you ask for a birthday present Ivy?"

"A unicorn!"

Clint snorted. "Knowing Tony he'll find a way to get that for her. Even if he has to build it himself." he stopped short. "It's been five years already. Man, we're getting old."

* * *

Steve stared at Tony perplexed, they were in his lab and Steve couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Tony up so early. The answer was probably never. "She called? Carolina, Ivy's mother actually called."

Tony threw him a dirty look, he looked frazzled. "What did I just say, Rogers? Yes, she called."

After finding out that Ivy was not "normal" Tony and Bruce had kept an eye on her for any sense of new development. But with the exception of her healing powers, Ivy didn't seem to noticed that her cuts and bruises seemed to heal all on their own. In fact, it seemed to have made her even more reckless than what she already way. But to be fair that probably came from Tony's side of the family.

Steve didn't answer, he just stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "What did she say? Did she give an explanation to why-"?

"She abandoned her daughter? No she did not. She just left a message on my answering machine that just said 'Tony, we need to talk, Carolina' she might as well have left an LOL at the end of the message."

Steve looked confused. "LOL?"

Tony sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing. Barnes-don't touch that. I told you it's just a prototype. Would you please leave that alone?"

Bucky pulled back his arm slightly guilty. Tony had gotten over his initial hatred of Barnes and he and Bruce were currently building him a new arm. One that looked more like a human arm and wasn't as heavy. If only Bucky stopped acting like a damn kid about it and stopped trying to sneak peeks at it.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"What I've been doing for the past five years," Tony said flatly. "I'm just going to ignore the bitch."

"Language. But Tony remember Carolina is Ivy's mother."

"Hello, Rogers have you've been MIA these past few years. Ivy's mother abandoned her I doubt that they will want to exchange phone calls."

Bucky joined them. "Won't that screw things up even more? Won't that piss her off. If Ivy has that healing gene, chances are that Carolina has it too." Before Tony could say anything Friday spoke up.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Ivy is asking for you."

"I'll be right there, Friday." Tony said. "Look today is Ivy's birthday and I don't want anything to ruin it so hopefully, Carolina will crawl back to wherever the hell she came from."

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" Ivy asked Tony as she sat down next to him in his brand new sports car that he had purchase on a whim.

"It's a surprise." Tony said with a half hidden smile. Ivy had asked for a unicorn, but since they didn't exist he got her the next thing on her ever growing list. A unicorn decorated bike.

Ivy pouted, but didn't press since she knew that her father wasn't going to tell her anything. They were exiting New York and headed towards New Jersey where Tony had found a vintage bike shop. "Go faster, Daddy! Go faster!"

Tony grinned and did as he was told, Ivy squealed in delight. Tony smiled at her. What could Carolina possibly want with her. He heard a beeping sound and then a crash as everything tumbled.

Ivy screamed. "Daddy!"

"I'm right here, honey," Tony managed to shout. "I'm right here baby!" But soon everything went black.

* * *

There was something bright in Tony's eyes. Something very bright. He blinked twice until everything came into view. He was in a bed. In a hospital. He sat up and he immediately recognize Natasha. "Easy," the redheaded agent murmured. "Believe me, you don't want to reopen wounds. A concussion is bad enough."

"Nat," he looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Lincoln Memorial." Natasha quipped. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Tony said as he looked at his wounds. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad. "What happened? There was a truck-and Ivy where is Ivy? Tell me what the hell happened, Natasha?"

Never one to lie, Nat said. "You were doing 80 miles an hour in a 50 miles zone. There was a truck in front of you a truck you didn't notice. Truck won, you and Ivy were in an accident. When police got there you were unconscious, but Ivy was there with you. You were supposed to be dead Tony, but Ivy-helped you. She healed you. But you know that she doesn't have much power since she's so young. She used all her power on you and she- "

Tony's face paled. "Where is my daughter, Nat? I want to see her."

Natasha looked at him sharply. "You can't. She's in surgery, she's dying Tony."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you so much for your reviews! For those of you that are wondering, there will be 20 chapters total for Baby Stark. Only six more chapters to go!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: In this story, Loki is still being held prisoner in Asgard, he is not posing as Odin like he did in Thor: The Dark World.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Tony's face was pale after Natasha told him that Ivy was in surgery. His daughter, his baby girl. She was dying and it was all his fault because he had screwed up. Ivy had used all her power that her little body could muster to save him and it had nearly killed her in the process.

Damned it all to hell. It was all his fault that he had speeded his stupid car. He had wanted to make Ivy happy because it was her birthday and he had been distracted with the whole Lina mess. Marvelous.

"Is she," Tony's voice cracked as he asked Natasha. "Is my baby going to make it?"

Natasha hesitated, but she knew that unlike the others she wouldn't sugarcoat things. "We're not sure, Tony. Her healing powers, per Bruce are coming back and healing her body slowly, but he's not sure if that's is going to be enough to stand the surgery. What the hell happened, Tony?"

Tony's voice choked. "I was speeding. My fault. I was distracted, there was a car in front of us. I should have seen it, but I was distracted."

Natasha nodded as she squeezed his hand. "I know, Steve told me that Lina called, Ivy's mother. After all these years, what could she possibly want?"

"I don't know," Tony said sharply. "And I don't care, all that I want to know is that Ivy is ok. There is got to be something that will be able to heal her quickly. Something that will be able to hurry things up."

Natasha shook her head. "There isn't Tony, I'm sorry, but there isn't. We just have to wait and hope for the best."

Tony scowled. "Screw that." He didn't say anything for a moment and then he blurted out. "Loki."

Natasha frowned. "What about Loki?"

"Loki, he has magic and he's a total Mama's boy, I'm sure Queen Frigga taught him a thing or two." Natasha still looked confused and Tony elaborated, almost desperately. "Loki can save Ivy with his magic, I'm sure that what Loki can do is nothing compare to what Asgardian warriors have suffer during war . We need to ask Thor to bring Loki here so that he can cure her."

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Do you think that Loki will do this out of the goodness of his heart, which FYI he doesn't have any Loki will ask for something, Tony I'm sure of it and I don't think you'll like the price."

"I don't care," Tony said fully desperate. "This is Ivy we're talking about Nat, I got her when she was only a few months old. You saw her grow up, are you telling me that I should let her die when we have this option."

"Of course not, but I'm just asking you to think about this Tony- "

Tony interrupted. "No, I'm done thinking about this, this is my daughter that we're talking about Nat. I don't care if I have to give Loki Hell, just get him here and have him save my daughter."

* * *

"This is bad," Steve said as he stood pacing around the living room with the rest of the Avengers. "This is very bad."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Would you stop worrying? This guy can't be as bad as Red Skull."

"Trust me," Steve said sharply, remembering the mess that Loki had caused. "This guy is as bad as him. Or perhaps worse. When he attacked New York, he killed innocent people and he didn't show any remorse."

Bucky winced. "So did I."

Wanda shrugged. "At least you had an excused. You were brainwashed, he's just an idiot."

Natasha tried to get the team to relax. "Thor said he would keep a tight leash on him."

"Like last time?" Clint said bitterly. "We'll be lucky if Ivy doesn't end up working for him."

The elevators doors clicked open and Loki came in wearing a collar around his pale throat, his hands and legs being held back by chains. Thor was right behind him. Loki scoffed as he looked at them. "What lovely faces greet me."

"Just make it fast," Steve said sharply without giving Loki a second glance. Loki smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that he was agitating everyone. "And where is the smallest Stark?"

Bruce tried to clear the air, which at this point would be asking for a miracle. "This way, follow me."

Natasha gripped Thor's arm and whispered. "What did you promise him?"

Thor hesitated a bit before he said. "His freedom, but do not worry Lady Natasha he will not attack earth. I have made sure of that. I do not think that he will want to deal with us again."

Bruce led Thor and Loki towards the hospital room where they were keeping Ivy. She was being hooked on by machines. Loki stared at her for a few minutes before he started narrowing his eyes in concentration. Pressing his palms over the air over Ivy's barely breathing body. Thor looked at Loki bewildered. "How did you do that, brother?"

"Mother taught me a few things while you were sprouting idiocies with father," Loki said as Ivy opened her eyes.

Ivy looked at Thor. "Hi, Thor," she squeaked as she looked at Loki curiously. "Who are you?"

Loki smirked. "I am the one that saved your life little girl."

Ivy squeezed his hand with her own two tiny ones. "Thank you."

Loki for a second looked touched, but he quickly turned to Thor. "These chains. I want them off me."

* * *

". . .From this surveillance camera as you can clearly see Mr. Stark was going over 80 miles per hour in a fifty mile zone. It is not surprising that Mr. Stark crashed headfirst into a moving truck. Both Mr. Stark and his daughter Ivy Collette Stark are now recovering from their injuries. But many are questioning Mr. Stark's parenting and are wondering if this incident was a bad case of parenting."

"Bastard," Tony murmured under his breath as he turned off the TV. It seemed that today was a slow news day because everyone was talking about the crash and how he was a bad father. He looked at Ivy who was curled up on a small bed next to him, high on pain meds. Loki had kept his word and healed Ivy and he was now god knows where.

Tony forced himself to relax. Ivy was safe. That was all that mattered.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"She's asleep." Tony told Natasha once he exited from Ivy's hospital room. Tony could feel the fatigue and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget everything. He could feel the guilt swell up in his chest. His daughter had almost died to save him and Lina had popped out of nowhere. He was having a crappy week. "Whatever Loki did help. Which is good I guess. I trust he's not out there being a psychopath."

"No." Natasha said. "He kept his promise to Thor. He's not here, but let's just hope that it stay that way." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep. When was the last time you slept? Did they tell you when they would be letting Ivy out?"

Tony nodded. "The doctor said in a day or two. Her injuries are healed. I got to thank Thor for giving them that memory loss drink that he brought over from Asgard. She's still going to be a little dozy from the pain medication though."

Natasha gave Tony a quick hug before she pulled away, Tony looked at her in confusion. "Don't get used to it." Natasha said with a quick eyeroll. "But I thought you needed that. Don't beat yourself up, Tony it was a mistake, even Ivy understands that. You need to give yourself a break."

Tony shook his head. "I don't have time for a break with the media after me and with Lina coming back after five years on Ivy's birthday for god's sake."

"Have you heard back from her?"

"No, but I imagine she heard what happened here. Everyone heard apparently, let's just hope that whatever motherly instincts she had disappeared overnight."

"Daddy?" he heard a voice call inside.

"I better go back inside," Tony said. "Keep me posted."

* * *

"Vision, can we make brownies?" Ivy asked Vision as she and the rest of the team walked towards Stark tower. Today she had finally been released from the hospital and Tony was just glad that the paparazzi had finally had some decency and not harassed them on the way back home.

Ivy didn't ask questions about the accident, nor did she seemed to blame Tony that she had almost killed herself trying to save him. Vision nodded as they made their way inside. Wanda and Ivy were the only ones that would eat his creations. Wanda because she was trying to be nice and Ivy because apparently, she didn't have taste buds and stuffed everything in her mouth.

"Of course, Miss Ivy." Vision said his eyes brightening. "I just saw the most delicious recipe."

"Tony," Steve interrupted the active talk about brownies. "It seems that someone is waiting for you. Do you know her?"

"It better not be a paparazzi." Tony stopped short when he saw the blond woman and he frowned as he studied her. He recognized that blond hair that was now bluntly cut to her chin and her light green eyes. Ivy's eyes. Crap. As if he hadn't had enough horrible days.

"Rogers," Tony said tightly when he saw Lina. "Can you and Barnes take Ivy somewhere, anywhere?"

Bucky and Steve exchanged confused looks. "Uh, sure. But I thought- "

"Just go," Tony said as he handed them a few crumble bills. "Just take her anywhere."

"Um, Stark these are hundred dollar bills, just what are we- "

Tony gave him an irritated look. "Don't test me, Barnes." Bucky and Steve didn't say anything else as they took a confused Ivy and Vision with them to spend the large amount of money that Tony had sent them.

Once she was sure that the Star Spangle Banner brothers had Ivy taken care of he approached the blond woman who had been staring at them with curiosity. Tony had been happy that she hadn't intervened.

"You sent them away rather quickly," Lina said, "I didn't even get to say hi. Do they know me?"

"They know off you," Tony said irritated. "What are you doing here, Lina?"

"We need to talk," Lina said. "You've been ignoring my messages."

Tony shrugged. "When people do that it usually means that they don't want to talk."

"But I want to talk."

"Sucks to be you then. Goodbye, Lina."

Lina stepped in front of him. "I didn't come thousands of miles away to be ignored, Tony."

Tony stared at her in annoyance. "Are you seriously making this about you right now, Lina? In case you've suffered brain damage these past few years, you're the one that left our daughter. You dropped her off as if she were a puppy and never looked back. You didn't give a rat's ass that I had to raised her all by myself while you jetted off to God knows where."

"Exactly, Tony I didn't leave her with just anyone. I left her with you." Lina said. "You are her father, you were supposed to protect her. Imagine my surprise when I turn on the news and find out that my daughter nearly died because you were speeding like a maniac and she nearly died to save your ass."

"My daughter," Tony corrected sharply. "She is not yours, she is not ours, she's mine because you didn't bother to raise her all these years. I've screwed up, but at least I was there for her when you weren't. She doesn't even know you exist, she thinks you're gone and I'm perfectly content to keep it that way. How much money do you want to stay out of our lives?"

Lina laughed dryly. "Who said I wanted money?"

"You're always after something, Lina don't play dumb. So how much do I have to pay you for you to stay out of our lives? Name your price and I will give it to you."

"This isn't about money, Tony don't you get that." Lina said. "I thought I could trust you, Tony I thought I could trust you to raise Ivy and not screw things up, but apparently, I was wrong."

"I am trying my best," Tony said coldly. "I am doing everything in my power to make sure that Ivy has a stable childhood Lina which I have successfully done since you didn't mention at all that you were pregnant with her after our one night stand. Did you know? About Ivy?"

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean that if I knew about Ivy's powers as a healer. I did, Tony. These things sometimes skip a generation. I'm one too, but I was sure that Ivy would inherent your big brains not my powers."

"What are they? What else do you have, Lina?"

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a secret." Lina said. "I think we said enough for today, Tony, but I will be back."

* * *

Later that evening Tony went to Ivy's room and saw her playing with her stuffed animals. Apparently, Loki's healing gave her too much energy.

"Sweetheart," Tony tried to keep his tone light. "Come over here, we need to talk."

She looked confused, but did as she was told. "You remember when you asked me where your Mommy was and I told you that she was gone and that she was going to be gone for a long time?"

Ivy nodded. "Well, Honey. I lied. Your mother is back."

Ivy's face crumble as she narrowed her eyes at Tony. Christ, she even looked like Lina when she was angry. She started slapping him with her little hands. "You lied to me! You lied to me!"

"Baby- "

"You lied to me! You told me lying was bad! I hate you!"

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Tony. . .Tony, wake up. Tony. Stark, I'm serious don't make me drop water on your face." Tony squinted as he looked up and saw Natasha and Steve. Natasha was glaring at him and Steve looked upset. He had the whole, you made Captain American upset pout down to perfection.

Tony squinted and his mouth went dry. He was going to throw up, no-wait. No false alarm. Thank god. He had spent most of his youth vomiting last night's remains and it was not a pleasant experience and he doubted that it would turn any more pleasant with Captain America and the Black Widow watching as if they were two disappointed parents.

"Do you even know where you are?" Steve asked, obviously implying that I don't know was the wrong answer.

Tony looked around and recognize a moose head hanging at the end of a wall. Tony grimaced. "I'm at a bar." Tony said as he looked around. There were empty bottles of whisky and chairs all over the place. Apparently, it had been a busy night for whatever bar he had stumbled into. Marvelous.

"What time is it?" Tony said. After he and Ivy's spat he had gotten into his car and driven to the nearest bar that he had seen. Which perhaps hadn't been the wisest choice.

"Ten in the morning," Steve said. "You didn't come home all night and Ivy's been in a foul mood all morning. Any idea of what that is all about?"

"She's angry that I lied to her about not having a mother." Tony felt a lump in his throat. "she told me that she hated me."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "That's why you spent the entire evening holed up in here? She's going to kill you when she's a teenager. Which brings us up to item number three in our list."

"Bucky found this in the paper this morning," Steve said as he handed Tony a newspaper. TONY STARK FINALLY LOSES IT? It had a pictured of Tony last night doing shots with a bunch of guys in motorcycle jackets, another picture on the second page showed him without his suit jacket dancing on top of a bar stool.

He winced. Apparently, there was bad press. "Great, now I have something to remember this night by." He saw Wanda enter the bar. She rolled her eyes at Tony. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Wanda or I'll kick you out. What is it, come to join the fun?"

"Ignore him." Steve told Wanda. "He's in a foul mood."

"Well he's going to be in an even more foul mood when he sees this," Tony saw some pity pass through Wanda and that's when he knew it was going to suck. Wanda handed him a cream colored envelop. "This is for you. It came for you in the mail. From court."

Tony opened the envelop and his face fell when he read the document. Steve was the first to ask. "What is it?"

"It's a court order document to appear in a trial in two weeks," Tony said. "It's from Lina. She wants to take Ivy away from me."

* * *

After going home and taking a shower, Tony headed to Ivy's room. Ivy was playing with her my little pony. She bit her lip when she saw Tony and ran towards him, hugging his knees. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Daddy. Uncle Steve told me I should apologize."

Tony squeezed her hard. "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry too. The adult world sucks it's complicated. I should have told you from the start. I'm sorry that I lied."

Ivy wrinkled her nose adorably. "You should have just told the truth. It's easy." Tony gave her a faint smile. "Sometimes it's not always easy, baby."

His heart sank when he thought about the trial in two weeks. He hugged her even tighter. Ivy squirmed. "Daddy, you're squishing me too tight."

Tony pulled away. "Sorry about that. How about we go get some lunch?"

* * *

"My daddy is sad." Bucky looked up from where Ivy had spoken. Tony had gone to argue with Lina and Bucky had attempted to distract Ivy by playing My Little Pony with her, but even Ivy seemed distracted.

"What makes you say that?" he put down the pink pony that he was holding, that for some reason Ivy had named Susan.

Ivy shrugged as she started braiding one of the pony's manes. "I don't know he just looks sad, he doesn't play with me anymore."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and tickled her chin. "What am I chopped liver? Who else would play with this thing?" he said as he raised a blue pony.

"Hey, that's buttercup!" Ivy said as she took the pony away from him. "You're right Uncle Bucky you're much better at this than Daddy."

* * *

"Cancel it, destroy it I don't care what you have to do, just cancel this stupid trial, Lina." Tony glared at Ivy's mother as she fixed her lipstick. "Oh, I'm sorry you're busy should I come back at a better time?"

Lina turned back towards him, fire in her eyes. "I won't cancel the trial, Tony."

"Why?" Tony said irritably as he fought back the urge to choke her. "You don't care about Ivy. Are you telling me that you got your maternal instincts came back after all these years?"

Lina huffed. "I won't pretend that I haven't made some mistakes, but Ivy will be safer with me than with you."

"Are we talking about the accident, I told you- "

"No, we are talking about your little adventure last night," Lina snapped as she shoved the paper against his chest. "You screwed up, Tony again. You put your personal life before your daughter's again."

"Ivy was safe! She was with the Avengers. This is about your hatred towards me, Lina."

"Face, it, Tony you're a lousy father." She grabbed her purse. "I'll see you at the trial."

* * *

"Stark, if you grip that cup any harder you're going to break it." Natasha said dryly, but Tony didn't seem to be listening. It seemed that all his rage seemed to be pent up inside. "Stark."

"Sorry," Tony said as he finished the last of the whisky.

Natasha squeezed his hand. "It's going to be ok, you're going to win this Tony."

"What if I don't? I mean I don't have the best record of accomplishment and I totally freaked out when Ivy first came here- "

"Stark," Natasha squeezed harder. "It's going to be ok."

Tony nodded numbly. "Thanks, Nat and . . .thanks for. . .um being here. You and everyone else, otherwise things would really be sucky right about now."

Natasha nodded. "You're welcome and stop giving me that face, you're not going to lose her."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thanks for your reviews! Sorry that this chapter was a little depressing, the holidays are around the corner and they really depress me. I'm a total Grinch, I can't wait for January 2017. I just want this year to be over. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Stop fidgeting," Steve scolded slightly as he leaned forward and whispered the comment in Tony's ear. Tony rolled his eyes and threw him a dirty looked but straightened up. He adjusted his tie and he was just glad that he had left Ivy with Wanda and Vision.

Those two would probably take Ivy to get ice cream or to Central Park or someplace where she could be distracted and not pay any attention to the fact that her parents were currently in a courtroom fighting for their daughter. Tony didn't know if Lina was going to bring up the fact that Ivy had powers.

He hoped not he doubted that the U.S government would be pleased with the fact that he had hidden that small amount of information even if Tony had just found out. He could feel his palms sweating and he hated the feeling. He hardly ever got nervous, so why start now? He was sure that if Lina brought up Ivy's powers in court they would want to lock her away or worse use her as a lab rat and declare her a menace.

Tony gritted his teeth, he knew that Ivy wasn't a menace. She was still a child for god's sakes and besides her little bursts it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Besides she could heal people so that was good, right?

Tony turned around and saw Lina talking with her lawyer. Tony had hired the best lawyer in Manhattan, but he didn't know if it was the nervousness from the trial, but now he was convinced that the man was an idiot and he didn't know why he had hired him in the first place. He should have just represented himself.

"All rise for the honorable judge Dorothy Hayes." Tony and Lina as well as the rest of the court stood up and a silver hair judge entered the room and sat at the head, overlooking he courtroom. "You may be seated."

Judge Hayes straightened her back as she surveyed the courtroom. "We are here to discuss the custody of Ivy Colette Stark between her father Anthony Edward Stark and Carolina Crawley. You two are each fighting for sole custody of your daughter," Judge Hayes raised an eyebrow. "I will ask again Mr. Stark and Ms. Crawley are you sure that you don't want to share custody. The situation will be much more ideal for your child. Not to mention less messy. Do you wish to proceed with the sole custody arrangement?"

"Yes." Both Tony and Lina said.

Judge Hayes sighed. "Very well both of you will present you claims of why you think you will be more suitable to become Ivy Colette Stark's legal guardian. Lawyers, you will each have a chance to talk to both your client and the opposing parent if you wish. You will state and convince me why either one of you will be a better parent suited to raise Ivy Stark. After the hearing I will make my decision of which parents will have full custody. Mr. Stark, you and your lawyer Mr. Thomas will take the stand first and then Ms. Crawley and Ms. Fairly will follow."

They nodded as Tony went towards the podium so that Mr. Thomas would be able to question him. "Mr. Stark, when did you find out that you first had a daughter?"

"Five years ago," Tony said. "It was after the events of the accords when Lina here dropped by unannounced and told me that Ivy was my daughter. She was a few months old and she was crying and making a mess everywhere."

"Did Ms. Crawley ever let you know of her upcoming pregnancy or that she was expecting your child?"

"No," Tony said. "Not even a text message."

Mr. Thomas nodded. "And you have cared for Ivy Stark ever since Ms. Crawley left her on your doorstep for the pursue of a life free of children."

Tony nodded. "I have though my fellow Avengers have helped a lot."

Mr. Thomas nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, you may be seated. Ms. Crawley, will you come up to the stand."

Lina did as she was told and smoothed down her skirt. "Ms. Crawley, I think I will start with an obvious question, why didn't you tell Mr. Stark that you were expecting his child? Many women would have since Mr. Stark is very wealthy."

"I could care less about Mr. Stark's money," Lina said. "Like many of us know Tony Stark did a complete turnover in these past few years. He wasn't always the father of the year as many of you wish to believe. He was a playboy, a narcissist, as well as many other words. He used women for enjoyment and then left them in the dust. It seems that Ms. Potts was the only one who seemed to capture his attention for more than five seconds, but even she left. Isn't that right Tony?" Tony's jaw clenched. "Anyway, Ivy was the result of a very drunken one night stand I didn't tell Mr. Stark because I didn't know where the hell he was since he doesn't seem to stay in one place for very long. I finally found his whereabouts a few months after Ivy was born. Like I said I don't care about money and I haven't asked Mr. Stark for a single cent."

Mr. Thomas frowned. "So, you say. Now I will move on to my next question, Ms. Crawley, why did you abandon your daughter?"

Lina didn't speak for a few seconds. "I made a mistake, a terrible mistake that I made five years ago, I was selfish and young and I couldn't care of a child, but that was then and this is now and I'm more than ready to accept the role of Ivy' s mother. I will always regret not being a part of my child's life until now."

"Thank you, Ms. Crawley, your lawyer Ms. Fairly may take a stand." Ms. Fairly stood up and order Tony back to the stand.

Ms. Fairly tucked back a piece of golden hair. "Mr. Stark, you've been Iron Man for quite some time, correct?"

"Yes," Tony said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Ms. Fairly blinked. "It means that you hardly have what you say is a normal life. You are a powerful man Mr. Stark you have had you share of troubles. Some that are totally innocent and others that you were largely at fault."

"Excuse me?" Tony snapped. "At least I didn't leave my daughter and disappeared off the face of the earth. I love Ivy and I care for her. She is my life no matter what Ms. Crawley says."

"But some situations were your fault," she interrupted. "Ultron, you created him along with Bruce Banner and if you remember correctly your fight with Captain America over the accords caused quite a mess. Not to mention that you have thousands of enemies that will be glad to see you go down. Do you really think that Ivy will be safe from that? Think of your daughter's safety Mr. Stark isn't that more important than your love for her?"

"Listen to me," Tony snarled. "I would rather create a second Ultron than give my daughter to this woman!"

"Order!" Judge Hayes snapped. "Silence. Mr. Stark, Ms. Crawley. Please take your seats. I have made my decision regarding the custody of Ivy Colette Stark, age five."

Tony sat down, but he could feel his palms sweating as Judge Hayes turned to face them both. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but Ms. Fairly and Ms. Crawley are right even if you give up the role of Iron Man you're still a very powerful man and a powerful man has enemies who will be glad to hurt a child to prove a point. Ms. Crawley, may have abandoned her daughter in the past, but she placed her in the hands of her father and she holds no criminal record and I believe that she truly wants the best for Miss Stark. Therefore, I have no other choice, but to grant full custody to Carolina Crawley, Mr. Stark you will still hold visitation rights. We will revisit this case in one year for shared custody. Case dismiss."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Stark," Natasha and Steve hurried after Tony as he practically left the courtroom. His lawyer was staggering behind him trying to catch him and murmuring something about an appeal, but Tony didn't want to hear it, he had already failed in his opinion. "Stark," Natasha managed to grasp his arm. She gave him a little shake. "Will you calm down? This is not the end of the world."

"Isn't?" Tony spat. "In case you hadn't noticed we lost. I lost Ivy to Lina and now the court expects me to give my daughter to that woman for some unknown stupid reason!"

Steve ran a hand through his perfectly combed blond hair. He wanted to offer some comfort to Tony, but he couldn't offer any. He didn't know how these things worked. "Tony, perhaps Lina won't take Ivy away, you will still be able to see her. You have rights."

Tony threw him a very dirty look. "As if Lina, has ever cared about rights before Rogers. She disappeared for five years, Rogers. How are you so sure that she won't disappear for another five years." Steve flushed. He knew that Tony was hurting, he was hurting too. He had become quite fond of his little "niece" and somehow Ivy had brought them together as a family especially after the whole Civil War mess.

Natasha sucked in her cheeks. "Look, we will figure this out. But I need you not to panic, Stark because if you start panicking everything falls to pieces all right? Let's go with Wanda, Vision, and Bucky. They are at Central Park and wipe that pissed off look off your face otherwise you will scare her."

"Fine," Tony saw, but with his jaw clenched and narrowed expression he didn't exactly looked thrilled. He saw Bucky, Vision, and Wanda playing at the park. Bucky was pushing Ivy on the swings while Wanda was helping some kids build a castle in the sand box while Vision looked at her in adoration. Tony didn't know why Vision just admitted that he had feelings for her.

His throat felt tight. He couldn't believe that tomorrow all of this would be gone. The family they had created and that had become stronger thanks to Ivy's arrival will all be gone. Sure, there would be birthdays and holidays, but Tony wasn't an idiot, it wouldn't be the same.

Vision was the first one to see Tony and he looked concerned when he saw Tony. "Sir, is everything all right?"

"Daddy!" Ivy squealed as she rushed towards him. "Bucky was pushing me on the swings and he was going so fast daddy, it felt like I was flying!" she babbled. "Daddy, can we get ice cream after dinner I want one with chocolate sprinkles and cherries oh and chocolate sauce- "

Tony nodded absentmildly. "Sure, Ivy whatever you want. Um, guys would you excuse us for a second. I need to talk to Ivy."

* * *

Ivy watched as Tony's robot and pet project, Dummy neatly folded clothes and press them inside her small suitcase, Lina would come pick up Ivy early the next morning and Tony was already dreading it. The rest of the tower was empty and Nat had informed Tony that they wouldn't be there until later so that Tony and Ivy could say their goodbyes in private.

"I don't get it, Daddy why do I have to leave?" she said. "Am in trouble?"

"No, of course not." He didn't know how to explain the whole court situation to her.

"Then you don't want me anymore."

"Of course, not," Tony said as he hugged her tightly. "Ivy, don't ever say that. Honey, I love you more than anything in the world. But do you remember when I told you that things in the adult world were complicated." She nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, this is just one of those complications. Now you're going to spend some time with Mommy and you're going to live with her."

"But I don't want to live with Mommy!" she whined. "I want to live with you." Tony's throat felt tight.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart there is nothing more than I want in this world than for you to live with me." He looked at her small, peaked face and then at her suitcase. No, he didn't care what the damn court said. She couldn't let Ivy stay with Lina, especially since Lina was known for her disappearing acts.

The thought came to Tony rather quickly as he perked up. "Get your coat, baby we're leaving."

"Leaving?" she questioned as she got her pink My Little Pony coat. "I thought I wasn't going with Mommy until tomorrow."

"Change of plans sweetheart," Tony said as he dabbled on his cell phone. "We're not going with Mommy after all."

Ivy blinked. "Then where are we going."

"To a nice place called Wakanda. Daddy has a friend there."

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Tony?" Natasha yelled at him through the other line, though Tony noted that she wasn't as scary. Mainly because the redheaded agent wasn't in front of him. "You say that you're sick of Lina and her disappearing acts, but here you are doing the same thing."

"I couldn't let her take Ivy away, Nat," Tony said as he looked at a sleeping Ivy. "It wasn't fair for either of us, Ivy doesn't even know her. Besides she was a little weary about Ivy's powers, what if she does something to her or lock her up or something."

"Stark," Natasha sounded exhausted. "You are basing everything on speculation. What if Lina turns out to be completely normal and she just needed some time to grow up like you did."

Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry Nat, but that is not a risk that I'm willing to take. Besides T'Challa being the ever generous host he is, is going to let us stay here for a week or two until we figure out what to do."

"I don't suppose you even though what we went through when we saw that Ivy was missing," Natasha answered sourly. "They are going to come for you, you know."

"I know." Tony said quietly as the plane landed. "I need to go, Nat."

"All right I'll talk to you later, send Ivy our love and please Tony don't do anything stupid especially since you're already in enough trouble as it is." Tony hung up as the plane landed in the beautiful city of Wakanda. Tony shook Ivy awake. "Sweetheart, we're here."

Ivy blinked sleepily as Tony and her left the plane. T'Challa was there to greet them. "Thanks for this, buddy I owe you one."

T'Challa shook his head. "Do not mention it, Stark. I am glad to pay back the hospitality that you once provided for me. This is your daughter I assume. The famous Ivy."

Ivy blushed slightly as she looked up at him. "Hello."

"Hello," T'Challa chuckled. "I'm T'Challa. Nia." A beautiful servant girl wearing a cream-colored dress stepped forward. "Please take Ivy to her room and get her settled I'm sure some of the children will like to play with our new American friend."

Tony watched as Ivy left and T'Challa turned back to him. "You have a visitor Stark. She arrived a few minutes before you and she is very. . .eager to speak to you."

He frowned. "No one knows I'm here."

"I know you're here, Tony." Lina said as she came forward. "And I'm sorry King T'Challa, but I'm not leaving until Tony and I speak. With or without a fight."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

The next chapter will be the last!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Your Highness, do you think we can have a private place where we can talk?" Tony asked T'Challa, but his eyes never left Lina. How the hell had she managed to get here so quickly?

T'Challa nodded quickly noticing the tension and wanting to get out of it as soon as he possibly could. "Use the East Wing," he said motioning towards the massive garden in his equally massive palace. "No one should bother you there and Mr. Stark, Ms. Crawley try not to destroy my home. My father was particularly fond of it and I would like to remain like this for my own children."

Both ignored him as they went towards the East Wing. "How did you get here so quickly and I don't want any vague answers this time Lina?" Tony stared at her when he noticed that she wasn't saying anything. "Let me guess, this is one of your abilities that you haven't shared yet. You're one of them, aren't you? What Ivy is, what is that exactly."

"No one knows," Lina said. "Women in my family have had it for generations. One might say that is a curse. No one has figure out what to do with it. I hoped that Ivy wouldn't be a part of it, but I guess I was wrong."

"Can you control it?" Tony asked.

Lina nodded. "Eventually, it takes practice. If your emotions get the best of you then you're really screwed." She paused. "There is a school for Ivy somewhere where they can help her, where they can teach her how to control her powers, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. My mother knows some of the people like us. They can help Ivy in a way that you never can."

Tony shook his head. "There is no way I'm letting you take my daughter away so that some weirdors can experiment on her!"

Lina shook her head. "They are not going to experiment on her. Would you just listen Tony, how hard is that?"

"The thing is Lina that I don't believe anything that comes out your mouth."

"Then I'm afraid that you leave me with no other choice." Her eyes turned onyx black the same shade that Ivy's had turn when those kids had made fun of her months ago, Tony thanked his lucky stars that he had been smart enough to have his suit practically attached to him as he suited up.

The sky seemed to darkened and Tony had a bad feeling. He suddenly cursed T'Challa for living so close to the ocean. Tony watch as the ocean water started moving in round motions like her own personal tsunami. Lina hurled the powerful forces of water towards him and Tony did his best to dodge it, thought at this point it was impossible. He blasted her trying to put her down, but Lina seemed to move on water.

Tony used the blasts from his suits to destroy one of the smaller buildings hoping that one of them would fall on Lina while at the same time not stopping his blast to distract him, but Lina didn't fall prey to the trick and instead prepared a smaller wave of water that hit Tony across his face pushing him down on the ground.

Tony took off his mark and spit out water, Lina ripped the mask off him and used her hands to tightened her grip around his neck.

"I'm sorry about this Tony, I really am, but I have no other choice," Lina said, but her plans to kill him fell short when she passed out. Tony noticed that her back was covered with dozens of small needles. Tony looked up and saw T'Challa and his fancy looking bodyguards behind him.

"Sorry that I had my men intervene," T'Challa said dryly. "But I wanted to minimize the damaged. You did hear that I didn't want any damage to the property."

Tony nodded. "Believe me I totally had that in mind. It just slipped. Thanks." He looked down at the passed-out Lina. "How long would those things keep her passed out."

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe less since she isn't human. We can keep her sedated until you figure out where to put her."

"I'll ask Fury he'll have some ideas." Tony felt himself relaxed. He might not know what was in store for him and Ivy in the future, but at least he didn't have to worry about Lina interfering into their lives again.

T'Challa nodded. "My men will take care of it. Your daughter wants to see you. I suspect that you want to tell her the good news yourself."

* * *

 _Six Months Later. . ._

"I still don't know why I have to go to this stupid event in the first play," Loki told Thor as he walked through the hall of the elementary school as he glared at the five and six-year-olds that were staring at him like a bunch of stupid animals. Though he supposed he and Thor were rather odd looking to human children even if they were dressed in human clothes Loki was paler than the average human with sharp cheekbones and dark hair and Thor was well, Thor. "What has the little brat ever done to receive my gratitude? I was the one that saved her life when Stark almost ended it."

"This is a human ritual; besides you know the rules." Loki snorted. Even though he had gained his "freedom" when he had healed Ivy. As it turned out Thor has expected him to check in every month or so as if he were some child, but as Thor pointed out it was one of the conditions that Frigga had installed. Another lovely rule that the all mother had insisted in having was that Thor follow Loki everywhere just in case when they were on earth. Which was how Loki had been rope to attend Ivy Stark's Kindergarten graduation in the first place.

They entered the auditorium and found Stark and the other Avengers in the first row while a camera crew fussed with the camera. Vision looked at the camera crew with curiosity. "Was the camera crew really necessary, Mr. Stark?"

"Of course, Vision, it's not every day that my baby graduates."

"Your baby is graduating from kindergarten," Steve pointed out. "Not MIT."

"Zip it, Rogers. Where is Clint and Laura? Oh, well, well look who we have here."

"Greetings, Stark." Thor greeted cheerfully while Loki continued grimacing.

"Why the long face?" Natasha inquired as she looked teasingly in Loki's direction.

Loki glared at her. "Foolish woman you dare mock me."

"No one is mocking you." Bruce said lazily. "Nat leave Loki alone, everyone shut up the ceremony is starting. Looks like Laura and Clint are late."

The kindergarten ceremony was short since there were only twenty students in Ivy's class and Ivy was one of the last ones. She looked adorable in her blue graduation cap and gown. Though her cap was covered in rhinestones courtesy of Wanda. "Daddy!" she hugged him tightly and looked around. "Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki! You came!"

"Uncle? What the hell is she-"

"Lady Ivy, you look as beautiful as ever," Thor interrupted before Loki started swearing. "A present in celebration of your ritual." He handed her a small purple bag that was filled with rare stones.

While Ivy squealed over the stones and Loki rolled his eyes Clint and Laura along with the kids approached them. "Sorry, we're late traffic was terrible. Congratulations, kiddo."

"Everyone get together," Bucky said. "Let's take a picture. A little keepsake, Stark?"

"Sure, that's why I brought Dummy along." He instructed the robot how to take pictures using the I-Pad. "Don't mess it up, or I'll use you for spare parts."

Everyone got together and Tony placed Ivy on his lap. "I love you, baby."

Ivy smiled. "I love you too, Daddy."'

Clint whacked Tony on the shoulder. "Stop being so mushy. Everyone say cheese."

 **The End**

We have reached the end of Baby Stark! Thank you so much for your wonderful support and thank you for reading.


End file.
